The Devil's Playground
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: AU: "Mastering the art of seduction gives one a great power, and like any power, it's to be wielded with responsibility; a man who wields the art of seduction without a sense of responsibility and restraint is a walking proximity bomb of viral epidemics, needless procreation, heartbroken families, and shattered dreams." A/C Pair. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have come to know that some of the best stories written are the ones that are personal and come from the heart. And this is going to be one of those stories; one that comes straight from the heart. This is going to be purely the raw me. Not me trying to satisfy and request, or need, or want or anything, this story is just me out there in the open. Just plain raw. **

**It's not like anything I have ever written and you guys will come to see that once you start reading it. I stemmed from a movie I saw not too long ago and I realized that the plot fit so well with my emotions I realized I could take it and twist it into my story. **

**This story is going to be posted and updated whether people read it or not, but I strictly hope you all do so you can get a full taste of my writing when I'm just writing purely from the soul. I've been told it's different from any other writing I'm do when I'm writing to fulfill a story. This story has already been mapped out from start to finish and nothing is going to change the outcome. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy and I do believe that I have gathered an interests in one of the requests left on Foreign Affairs so look out for that one in the future as well as updates from my other works. **

**Disclaimer: I do not know any of the unoriginal character's mentioned in this work. I also don't own the movie or the plot that this work stemmed from. Enjoy. **

_**On the first page of our story,**__**the future seemed so bright**__**  
><strong>__**Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

"I'm so sorry that I had to reschedule our appointment for today." The counselor explains as she takes a seat behind her desk and straightens herself out, sending a smile to the two women sitting across from her one of which looks very nervous while the other has a face of disdain and aggravation. "I hope that this is of convenience to the both of you considering that you were both able to make it today?"

The raven haired women across from the desk simply snorts in response and mutters something under her breath while the blonde on her right rolls her eyes briefly though she goes back to wringing her hands and speaks up for herself and her partner.

"Yes…thank you for being able to meet with us today. It's rare that we both have days off to do this." The blonde woman responds, sending their counselor a small smile.

The counselor simply smiles in response as her shaky hands shift through the papers on her desk searching for the couple's information. "So would you two like to tell me where it is that we left off the last time we were able to meet with each other?"

"We talked about how Jennifer is being a secretive but controlling bitch." The brunette mutters, keeping her hardened gaze trained on the wall opposite of her wife, the floor, the desk, the marriage counselor, anything that can draw attention away from herself despite her caustic comment moments before.

The blonde, Jennifer, sighs heavily and closes her eyes, pressing her fingers to her temples before she takes another calming breath. "Emily…we are here because we want to try to save our marriage. How can we do that when you insist on picking fights with me? And in front of the marriage counselor no less?"

"I'm not picking fights with you; I was just simply stating a fact. If you weren't being such a secretive bitch, sneaking about doing this that and the other, we wouldn't even have need for a fucking marriage counselor." Emily shoots back, sparing a glance and a dismissive sneer towards said counselor. "No offense."

"None taken." The counselor murmurs, clearing her throat to interject hopefully before the couple can erupt into a full blown argument. Which she realizes that she fails when Jennifer's eyes flare in anger as she abruptly turns in her chair, facing her clearly disinterested wife.

"You always do this! Always! You always start fights over things that don't even matter! Last week we fought about how I didn't pick up your paperwork from your desk after your finished it when you know damn well it's your job to hand it into me! You were just looking for something to yell at me about!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you if you didn't give me something to yell about! Maybe if you just came home when you were supposed to then there wouldn't be anything to yell about!"

"You know damn well that I have ten times more work than you do! You think I'm staying out just because I want to be? Is that what you think?"

"With you Jennifer, I don't know what to think anymore." Emily responds in a deadly tone before she abruptly stands from her chair, nearly knocking it over in the process as she storms out of the office, nearly slamming the door.

The counselor would be lying if she had foreseen this happening, but she feels that it was best to let things play out between the couple so it would give them enough time to cool off away from each other. She's been seeing them long enough to know how things work between the two what with the extensive amount of compartmentalizing that goes on between the two.

"I think that it's best that happened." She says after a brief moment of silence that's only filled with Jennifer's quiet sobs. Reaching behind her desk, she produces a box of tissues that she silently offers to the blonde across from her.

Once she sees that Jennifer has calmed down, the counselor sighs quietly before she folds her hands across her desk. "Jennifer, you're paying me to be honest with you, and I'm just going to outright say this as once again, it is my job to be honest. Though it may sound cheesy and cliché, honesty really is the best policy." She explains before taking a quiet deep breath of her own to gather the nerves that she doesn't know why suddenly gathered in her stomach. "There is someone else."

Blinking slowly, Jennifer lifts her eyes as a look of sorts flashes between them before it is rapidly replaced by confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know…what are you talking about?" she asks, her voice slightly trembling as she realizes that the phrase was a statement rather than a question; and it makes her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"There is someone else." The counselor repeats with a firm nod of her head. "In your wife. Someone other than Emily…someone that isn't Emily…"

"I…yeah…" Jennifer trails off, dropping her head back into her hands as a heavy blush covers her lips. "There's someone else…"

"Can you elaborate for me?"

"I don't know…it's someone I met outside of work. Trust me, if she was anywhere near work, Emily would know about it. But we met outside of work. I guess it…I don't know…it started with just accidental meetings, then intentional, you know, meeting for coffee, then that turned into lunch, a few dinners here and there…flowers…things like that."

The counselor nods silently before tilting her head. "And have you…?"

"No!" Jennifer answers quickly before she sits up further and shakes her head though the counselor doesn't miss how she averts her eyes. "No. I haven't…but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it."

Nodding once again, the counselor takes a quiet deep breath before she stands up and moves around her desk finally settling on Emily's formerly occupied chair. Turning so she is facing the other women, she removes her glasses and tucks them into the dip of her shirt. "I would like to tell you a story. If that's okay with you?" seeing Jennifer hesitate for a brief moment and then nod, she takes a deep breath and starts.

"It begins here…"

* * *

><p>Fumbling with her belongings, Alex damn near trips over herself as she tries to button her shirt, put on her glasses, put on her heels, and put together her purse all at the same time, while attempting to walk out into the living area of the apartment she shares with her wife. As she reaches the lounge, she stumbles on something, grunting in irritation when she recognizes it as her wife's satchel lying in the middle of the floor.<p>

"Damn it, Abbie, the least you could do is throw your stuff on the couch when you get home!" she shouts, groaning when she ends up dropping her stuff from yet another stumble.

A paint covered brunette pokes her head from around a corner with a fearful look of concern on her face. When she sees that her wife is simply going through her morning routine, a smile spreads across her lips before she slowly steps into the lounge. "I'm sorry. I was kind of in a hurry when I got home." She explains softly, placing a gentle kiss to the other woman's lips before she bends over and picks up her belongings. "Here, I'm sorry you're having a rough morning."

Sighing heavily, Alex's irritated scowl dissipates as she puts on a small smile. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." she says, leaning in for a hug before she stops and pulls back. "Baby you're covered in paint…"

Looking down at herself, Abbie realizes that she is covered in an assortment of colors which contrasts greatly with her wife's crisp business suit. "Oh, right…" she chuckles, slightly embarrassed from her brief oversight. "I was up all night working on the painting, I didn't realize I got this much on me."

"I know you were up quite a while…You didn't come to bed last night." Alex mutters, averting her eyes to another portion of their small apartment. "Are those your only plans for the day? Working on that painting?"

"Yeah!" Abbie responds with an enthusiastic nod as she begins scrubbing the dried paint from her hands. "I have a really good feeling about this one. I was thinking about it all day yesterday and after I dropped the other one off, I just had to come home and start on this one before it went away. Really, I have a feeling about this one."

"That's what you said about this last one…"

"Alex…I really mean it this time."

Shaking her head, Alex sighs quietly as she begins checking her purse for all her necessary items. "I know you do…it's just…" she pauses quietly before she sighs again. "Abigail, you know your art is good, I know that it's exceptional and other people know it too. But don't you think that it's time you find something else instead of setting yourself up to be shot down?"

A smile flits across Abbie's face before she shrugs. "I could, but I don't want to. My mom always told me that if you believe in something long enough, that means it's going to happen." She explains as she moves about the room, gazing at her artwork that's posted around the lounge. "I'm gonna sell a painting Alex. I know it is. It's gonna happen, and when it does we can but that penthouse you always wanted, you know the one? The one that overlooks the city so you can stand out on the balcony deck and look at all the bright lights?"

"I know the one." Alex responds quietly before she gives her exhausted lover a gentle kiss. "I've gotta get to work. I'll see you when I get home?"

"I think I may stay at the studio just a bit today, but I should be home in time for dinner." The brunette states with a grin. "Have a good day. Make tons of people happy. It's what you're good at."

"They wouldn't have hired me for it if I wasn't." Alex responds with a grin as she heads out of the apartment to head to her office.

* * *

><p>"She's still trying to sell a painting…" Alex's best friend Kim states, oncoming reprimand evident in her tone. She remains seated on the surface of said friend's desk with her feet crossed at the ankles as she briefly draws Alex's attention away from her work. "Is her art even that good?"<p>

"Her art is amazing Kim." Alex responds, though a small chuckle escapes her lips at her friend's question. "Honestly, you should see it sometime. It's really beautiful. I can't understand why no one has picked up on it. But to answer your question, yes she's still trying. She's trying really hard, bless her heart."

Rolling her eyes, Kim continues to examine her perfectly manicured nails before a snort of mirth escapes her lips. "Right. Bless her." She mumbles, albeit sarcastically before she continues on. "Tell me Alex, what is she doing for you?"

Alex's fingers freeze over her keyboard as a frown creases her features before she looks to the woman sitting on her desk. "What do you mean what does she do for you?"

"I mean, you and I have know each other for what, six years? And not once have I heard you rave about how Abbie does this or that, you know? How nothing spontaneous ever happens. No surprise dinners, or romantic evenings or special gifts or something like that."

"Being in a married or any kind of stable relationship is more than just about material kinds of things. It's about the sentimentalities and the feel of just being married. Not…whatever it is you do to anything that breathes."

Kim raises her eyebrows at the remark, though a smirk tugs at her lips. "I'll have you know that I am a lady of class, thank you very much. Not the harlot or jezebel you're trying to make me out to be." She says in an overdramatic tone before her tone turns serious. "But all jokes aside, I have enough modesty to know that marriage isn't all about those kinds of things, but what I'm saying is that they wouldn't hurt once in awhile. Your marriage just seems…dull."

Rolling her eyes, Alex continues to type on her computer with haste. "This coming from the woman who doesn't believe in marriage." She chuckles quietly.

"Hey, I'm just saying. What is it that you wanna be? A therapist right?"

"A marriage counselor Kim. It's not just a 'therapist', a marriage counselor is someone who listens and advocates for couples who are striving to improve their married."

This time Kim is the one who rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. "Yeah, yeah, counselor, therapist, it's all the same thing." She supplies with a waft of her hand. "Who knows, maybe when you become your fancy therapist, you'll even give me free sessions when I need them."

At this Alex makes a face. "Kim, it's called a marriage counselor for a reason. You have to be married. You know, 'joined in holy matrimony' married?"

"Yeah, but since I'm your best friend you'll make an exception for me and you'll just be my therapist."

"Sometimes I question why I know you. And why we're even friends for that matter."

"Because without me your life would be extremely boring." Kim answers as she slides off of the desk. "Unless you consider it to be already boring."

Shaking her head, Alex sighs heavily as she swivels in her chair. "I don't consider my life to be boring. I'm happy, Abbie's happy which means our marriage is happy. Simple as that." she explains firmly before she frowns. " Kim, have you been using our own services to find yourself dates?"

Kim looks appalled by the question as she places her hands on her hips. "Why Alexandra Cabot-"

"Carmichael…" Alex corrects quickly.

"_Cabot_." Kim challenges back with a firmness in her voice that silently states that she isn't budging. "I am simply shocked that you would ask me such a thing. As if I can't get a date without using this crummy matchmaking service we work for."

"If it's so crummy then I can easily find someone to fill your position." A stern voice says from the door of Alex's office. Two women quickly spin around to find their boss, Liz eyeing them with her typical 'no bullshit from either of you' look.

Kim suppresses the urge to roll her eyes before she puts on a rather convincing smile. "No Ma'am, Alex and I were just joking around. I didn't mean anything seriously." She explains, knowing that the older blonde isn't buying it, but she could care less.

Clearing her throat, Liz sends the brunette another firm look before she addresses the two women as one. "Anyhow, I would just like to inform you that I have a very important client coming in soon that will be a valuable asset to the company meaning that we even have possibilities of expansion."

"Which translates to you want all of us, most importantly Kim, on our best behavior." Alex offers with a smug grin when she catches her best friends glare.

"Precisely." Liz responds with a nod. "Alex, I would also like you to meet with them to discuss the business deals since you handle our financing as well."

"Yes Ma'am, of course."

"Oh and Kimberly?" Liz begins, poking her head back through the doorway before she leaves. "I really do need you to be on your best behavior."

"I'm always on my best behavior." Kim mumbles, rolling her eyes and flipping off her boss's retreating form all the while murmuring incoherent obscenities about being treated like a child.

"You wouldn't be treated like a child if you didn't act like one." Alex answers as she pushes away from her desk and stands up. "I suppose that I should go wait for them in the conference room? Considering I'm handling finances and such…"

Nodding, Kim straightens up and follows Alex out of the office. "Yeah and I'll go with you to keep you company or you know, just in case you need more or anything."

Alex chuckles and shakes her head as she makes her way down towards the large conference room in their office building. She isn't surprise that as soon as they enter the room, Kim opts for taking a seat on the table rather than the chairs which gives whoever their guest is entering the conference room, perfect view of her toned legs before anything else.

In all of her time that she has known the other woman, Alex can't help but admire her personality for being so forthcoming about her sexuality. There are times when she jokes about, referring to Kim as being slightly promiscuous, though it isn't anything that the brunette has tried to deny.

"You think it's a man or a woman?" Kim asks, finally getting tired of the silence of waiting.

"It's got to be a man." Alex answers with confidence in her voice.

"What makes you so sure?"

"They're here meeting with Liz about business expansion which means that they've got to own property and a lot of it. I don't know. I just feel like owning property is kind of a man's field. Not a lot of women do it."

However, Alex damn near swallows her tongue when the door opens several minutes later admitting Elizabeth with a stunning crimson haired woman following closely behind her. The woman has both of her hands in the pockets of her slacks and as soon as she fully steps into the room, their eyes lock and stay that way for a good solid minute, or it feels like a minute. It may be more or less considering the time that it has taken someone else to speak. No matter what it is, Alex is the first to look away, and it stays that way as she can still feel the presence of eyes on her.

"Ladies, this is the client I was telling you about." Liz states, finally getting over the initial shock of seeing Kim halfway lounging on her conference table. Honestly if this woman wasn't such a valuable asset to her, she would have thrown her out on the curb years ago. "Meet Casey Novak, she's going to be working very closely with us for the next several months."

Seeing this as a great opportunity, Kim puts on her best 'oh hell yes I'm interested' smile as she gracefully slides off of the table and offers her hand to their guest. Her face falls however when she realizes that said guest is still gazing rather intently at Alex who has her eyes focused on the floor.

"It's very nice to meet you." Casey says, her voice low, but smooth as she extends her hand to the blonde who has yet to speak. "I'm Casey…and you are?"

"Alex." The blonde replies, accepting the offered hand. Now she is sure several moments pass and a shiver rolls down her spine as she realizes that the newcomer still has her hand while intense emerald eyes continue to stare her down. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Novak."

"Casey, please." The redhead corrects as she pulls out one of the chairs at the table. "Please, sit."

Blushing at the other woman's spontaneous act of chivalry, Alex blushes heavily as she scolds herself for momentarily forgetting that there are other people in the room. Once she seated and pulls out her notepad, she glances out of the corner of her eye to find Casey still staring at her intently and she knows by now that the others have to have noticed. Right?

"Anyway, Miss Novak will be here working with us for the next several months so it is going to be our priority to make sure she feels accommodated." Liz explains firmly, not necessarily to Alex but more to Kim who is still gaping like a fish at being bypassed like that, though she finally recovers as she begins to pick up on the woman's interest in her friend.

Maybe things won't stay boring after all.

**Yes I had to. Who caught that cameo appearance up there in the beginning of the chapter? Anyone? Anyone? Leave your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the intro chapter. **

**Lexiecabot: Fear not my faithful reader. This is an AC story. You just gotta bear with me because I ship AA as well, and nobody else writes it, I gotta get it from somewhere :-P **

**Here's the next chapter; enjoy. **

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes**__**, **__**And you take that to new extremes**__**  
><strong>__**But you'll always be my hero**__**, **__**Even though you've lost your mind**_

"I didn't see a ring which means that there's a higher chance that she's single."

"Kim…"

"And not to mention the fact that she was looking at you the entire time throughout the meeting so that means she's probably interested."

"Kim!" Alex snaps, causing the other woman to snap out of her ramblings. "Whether she is married or not or whether she is 'interested' or not has absolutely nothing to do with me. I'm married."

Rolling her eyes, Kim lengthens her strides in order to keep up with her friend. "Yeah to a deadbeat." She murmurs, though she has to practically skid to a halt in order to keep from ramming into Alex who has stopped abruptly.

The blonde says nothing for a brief moment before her eyes harden and she turns around slowly. "Abbie is not a deadbeat, Kim. She tries really hard for the both of us and she just needs someone in this world to believe in her. Clearly that only someone is me." she explains, shaking her head before she goes to make her way back to her office. "I just wish you'd let these things go."

"And I just wish you would open your eyes for once." Kim attempts to rationalize.

"To what? Some stranger client that Liz has brought in that just happens to think I'm pretty? Newsflash Kim, I've had people stare at me before because of how they think I look; this time is no different."

"Yeah it is, because she's different. I can feel it. Hell, she's not like any of the people I've been out with. I mean did you look at her?! There's something mysterious about her, something…alluring, not to mention she has money."

"So what, you're telling me to betray my vows and go after this woman who I hardly even know…"

"No, I'm not telling you to betray your vows or whatever. I'm just simply saying that if Casey comes around then maybe you can spice things up by flirting a little bit." Kim suggests with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. A wide smirk spreads across her lips when they come back to Alex's office to find the previously mentioned woman sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk. A light chuckle escapes the brunette's lips as she leans into her friend's shoulder. "Looks like you're gonna get your chance sooner than I thought."

Rolling her eyes for probably the hundredth time that day, Alex gives the shorter woman a shove in the opposite direction before she takes her own time to examine the redhead through the glass. She notices how she sits with a posture of elegance yet dominance, putting off an aura of attraction that is meant to draw anyone in. Her expression is a contradictory of soft and hard that portrays a gentleness but firmness that has Alex wondering who or even what she is as a person.

"This is ridiculous." She murmurs, thinking back to Kim's ramblings before she squares her shoulders and marches into her office. As she lowers herself into her chair, she is a little surprised that Casey is still scribbling on the notepad sitting in her lap, given the fact that she stared at her through the entire meeting with Liz just an hour ago.

"I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to stand out there and stare at me." Casey states, her eyes still trained on the writing she's doing in her lap.

Alex, who was previously taken off guard by the other woman's voice, clears her throat and puts on a challenging expression. "Well I hardly think that you can be one to judge, considering that you were the one doing the staring in the meeting."

Casey's hand stills before she sets her pen on the notepad and looks up. Alex feels like her world has been completely shaken to the door as those piercing green eyes make direct contact with her own once again and a shiver runs through her when a smirk slowly begins to tug at the corner of Casey's lips.

"Then it is my apologies for noticing such an…attractive woman." The redhead responds though her smirk doesn't waver as well as the slight hint of slyness in her tone.

"Thank you…" Alex murmurs, mentally swearing at herself when she realizes that she is blushing from a simple compliment. This isn't the first time that someone (who isn't her wife) has told her that she's attractive; so why is this time any different? "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you sitting here in my office exactly?"

Once again, that damn smirk appears and Casey lifts her eyes to the ceiling as if to begin thinking about the answer to the otherwise simple question. "Ah, so now I get the impression you would like me to leave." She says, a breathy chuckle escaping her lips that only serves to irritate the blonde in front of her.

Alex's ears glow fire engine red before she looks to Casey once again, their eyes meeting directly for the third time within an hour and a half. "I never said that I wanted you to leave. I was just simply wondering why you are here in my office when you were meant to meet with Liz."

"Ah, Elizabeth had an emergency meeting with another client who popped in unannounced. She figured that it would be best for me to wait here. She felt it would be good for us to get more…acquainted, considering we are going to be spending a whole lot of time together over the next few months." Casey explains, her smirk only seeming to widen which is something Alex was sure was impossible. "So tell me, Alex, what's got a beautiful, intelligent woman like you working underneath that Neanderthal?"

"She's not that bad." Alex responds, though a small giggle escapes her lips as she realizes there are in fact times when Liz can be a little more than unreasonable. "I don't know…I feel like matchmaking is a good way for me to help people. At least right now anyway."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. See, what I really want to do is be a marriage counselor, but you know how life is…that hasn't really taken off yet. "

"Yet." Casey repeats with a nod as she rests her finger against her chin as she continues to examine the beautiful woman across from her. Her eyes halt when they reach the blonde's hand to notice the golden band on her left ring finger. _Didn't notice that before_, she thinks to herself before she speaks up. "I see that you're married."

Initially from reflex, Alex snatches her hand off of her desk as if she had been burned but she relaxes as her eyes travel down to her ring. "Oh, yeah. I'm married." She responds, a small smile tugging at her lips as she flexes her fingers. "My wife…she's an artist."

"Ah, and artist? What's her name? Maybe I've seen some of her work." Casey asks, her interest seeming to spike by the second.

"No, you probably haven't…" Alex mutters as an embarrassed blush coats her cheeks before she releases a nervous laugh. "She's…still trying to get on her feet."

Casey is nonresponsive for a moment as she seems to be mulling over something in her mind. Finally, she settles on responding with a simple 'oh', before she sits back in her chair long enough to begin examining Alex as if she were a newfound piece of rare artwork that can only be viewed on rare gallery openings.

Sensing the heavy tension in the room, though what kind of tension she isn't sure, Alex clears her throat and wills her blush to go away. "So…what about you? I don't see a ring or anything…?"

Casey simply shakes her head before she settles on tilting it to the side, determined that her examination not be wavered by a simple question. "No, I'm not married."

"What? C'mon, you? Surely there's gotta be someone?"

"Nope. There's no one. At least not right now anyway. I feel like a relationship is sacred." The redhead begins cryptically as her eyes narrow. "It must involve two people who want the same thing on the same level. I have yet to find that person. Not to mention someone who's inward and outward beauty is worth of my attention."

Swallowing thickly at the tone of the woman's words, Alex shakily nods her head. "Oh…I see."

"Does your wife take care of you?"

"I…I' m sorry?"

"Your wife," Casey repeats as if it's the most obvious question in the world. "Does she take care of you?"

Alex wears a rather owlish look as she blinks blankly before her face contorts into that of a scowl. "Who are you to ask me such questions?" she questions in response, probably a little more harshly than necessarily needed. "Why is that any of your business?"

Casey, however, shrugs nonchalantly as she seems to make a show of examining her perfectly manicured nails. "I was just asking a simple question based off of an observation I was making." She states, reaching forward as she takes a framed photo off of the desk without asking. "This is her?"

"Yes." Alex answers tightly, leaning forward to take the picture back before replacing it to the spot on her desk. Though she mentally curses herself, she can't help but let her curiosity get the best of her. "What do you mean observations?"

"I notice how you don't wear any expensive jewelry." The redhead states in confirming manner. "You don't wear any expensive jewelry which means that you don't receive such a thing as gifts. Your ring is something simple, nothing extravagant or flashy for lack of a better term. You mentioned your wife is an artist but when you mentioned she's still trying to get on her feet, there was a look of disgust that passed through your eyes; almost like you hate where you are because of it.

Snorting, Alex finds herself blushing once again as she shakes her head. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm wrong." Casey states, standing as she slowly moves around to the blonde's chair before she slowly leans down to whisper into her ear. "Or maybe I just made you realize something you've been covering up for the past few years."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

Abbie is so focused on the half finished painting in front of her that the voice behind her causes her to jump with a start, sending her brush clattering to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The slightly frazzled blonde says as she squats down to pick up the discarded brush before handing it back to the taller woman. "I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I should know better than to interrupt someone when they're in the middle of a thought process."

"No, no, it's fine. I should've been paying more attention." Abbie responds, clearing her throat as she examines the stranger. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yeah," the blonde replies, reaching into her bag before she pulls out a newspaper. "I actually saw your ad as you are looking for an assistant? I can do the, you know the basic housekeeping things and I'm really into to art myself so I thought I'd just…"

Abbie raises her eyebrows as a smile splits her features. "Oh hey! Yeah, thanks, that's great." She exclaims, drying her hands on a rag before she extends a clean one. "I'm Abbie."

"Serena." The woman replies, accepting the greeting. "I just really wanna thank you for this opportunity. You have no idea how much you've helped me out."

"It's no problem really. I honestly didn't think anyone would answer the advertisement." The brunette responds with a shrug as she briefly turns her attention back to her painting. "I really don't have anything huge for you to do today. Just some canvasses I need to organize and put on easels before my four o'clock class comes in."

Nodding her head in interest, Serena gazes about the studio taking note of the beautiful paintings and portraits displayed about the area. "I don't think that'll be a problem." She says, noticing a blonde being the focus of more than one of the portrait photos. "Who's the woman that's all over the place?"

Spinning around, Abbie follows Serena's line of vision before she grins. "That's my wife, Alex." She explains, her voice full of love and adoration. "She's amazing."

"She's really beautiful." Serena comments as she notices the golden band on a chain around the brunette's neck. "Does she come around often?"

"Eh, every now and then. I think she always has the fear of getting paint on her clothes. That's why she hates it when I paint in the house." Abbie chuckles with a shrug. "I don't wanna sound like a jerk or anything, but I haven't really seen you around here before. Usually I can recognize a face."

This time, it's Serena who chuckles as she angles her gaze towards the ground. "I just moved here actually." She explains as an absent look passes over her eyes. "Needed to start fresh somewhere and get back on my feet."

Abbie frowns in concern though she keeps her eyes on her canvass. "Something happen?"

"Yeah, I…I'm just trying to get away from someone." The blonde murmurs, clearing her throat before abruptly changing the subject. Her fingers absentmindedly run over the scar on her arm and she shakes her head to vanish the memories. "So where are those canvasses you need to organize? I can get that started so it won't take as long."

Sensing the tension and the abrupt subject change, Abbie hangs on Serena's words for a brief moment before she blinks rapidly, bringing herself back to reality. "Um, yeah, they're back there in the back. I can show you if you want?"

"No that's fine. I'm pretty good at learning my way around places." Serena responds with a polite grin as she goes to retrieve the supplies.

A small frown creases Abbie's forehead as she intently watches the retreating form of her new assistant. There's something off about her, she just can't put her finger on what it is.

**Forgot who it was that asked about Serena, but there she is! Not quite sure if I have a place for Liv and/or Amanda yet. We'll see. Leave your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It wouldn't be fair to include myself in the side bet considering I already know what's gonna happen, huh…darn. I feel so left out. **

**Anyhow, glad you guys are interested. Enjoy!**

_**Now there's gravel in our voices, Glass is shattered from the fight  
>In this tug of war you'll always win, Even when I'm right<strong>_

Alex has just stepped out of her shower with a soft white towel wrapped around her body and blonde hair plastered to her head as she heads over to the closet in search of pajamas. Just as she has finished drying off and pulling her sleep top over her head, there is a small buzz and a flicker before the lights shut off.

"What the hell?" she murmurs quietly as she hears a loud 'fuck!' and a crash coming from another room in the apartment. Squeezing her eyes shut, Alex maneuvers her way over to the bedroom wall and continues to flick the light on and off, only for the darkness to remain.

"Is there a power outage?" Abbie's curious voice asks from the dark doorway, nearly scaring Alex half to death.

"It doesn't look like it." The blonde responds as she moves away from the window. Retrieving a flashlight from the drawer, Alex makes her way back into the lounge and over to the table where her phone is plugged in so she can call the super.

Just as she is about to pick up the device, her light catches a stack of envelopes neatly stacked to the lamp that probably isn't gonna turn on. With a frown of interest, Alex steadies her light and picks up the top envelope that looks to be still sealed and her eyes widen as she recognizes it as their electric bill. "Abigail…come here."

There is a soft patter of feet and Alex senses the presence behind her a few moments before she feels breath on her neck. She shakes her heads and shines the light closer on the sealed envelope as she holds it up. "Look at this."

"What is it?" Abbie frowns as she peers closer before she pales about ten shades and her face drops. "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Alex repeats tightly, slamming the envelope down on the desk as she storms away, leaving her wife standing in darkness.

"Alex, I…I'm sorry." Abbie stutters, not really sure if an apology is going to do her any good at this particular point in time.

"You're sorry?" Alex's annoyed voice rings from what sounds like the kitchen. "We're stuck here in the dark now and you're only explanation is that you're sorry?"

Dragging a hand through her hair, Abbie sighs quietly as her shoulders drop. "What do you want me to do?"

There is a clang of what sounds like a plate before Alex's aggravated grunt of annoyance is heard throughout the apartment. "How about you do something for once?" she snaps back caustically. "You forgot to pay the electric bill Abbie! There isn't any kind of excuse for that!"

"I know! I know there isn't an excuse and I know that it's completely my fault. I'm sorry. I thought I paid it and that's why I didn't think anything of it and that's why I didn't I…" Abbie trails off, sighing once again. "I'm sorry."

There is silence before Alex once again swears out of pure annoyance. "Great, and here I was thinking that I was going to warm up leftovers for us to have for dinner but the damn microwave doesn't work because the powers out. Hope you like eating cold pizza."

"That's fine…" Abbie murmurs, her voice almost childlike as she accepts the plate that is thrust into her hand. She feels her way through the darkness and eventually settles on the sofa with her wife sitting on the other end as they begin to eat in silence.

The silence is heavy and intense, only occasionally filled with Alex's incoherent mumbling and sighing that comes every now and again. Abbie actually feels like she's going to explode from guilt until the blonde actually speaks up and says something in a strangely calmer voice.

"Just once I don't want us to be here." She says, though more to herself than to the only other person in her presence.

"What do you mean?" Abbie asks curiously.

"I mean once I just want to spend an evening out on the town. I want to go walk the streets, see a musical, hell, I even want to eat at Angelo's. I pass it every day on my way to work and I think of how badly I want to eat there."

"I know how badly you want to go but we just…"

"Can't afford it, I know." Alex replies, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head. There is more tense silence between the two of them before she speaks again. "Abbie, I feel like it's time that you go out and find a real job."

Once again, there is silence before Abbie finally formulates a response. "What?" she questions, the confusion evident in her voice. "What do you mean a real job? I have a real job Alex; my art is my job."

Shaking her head, Alex chuckles mirthlessly as she drags her hands through her hair. "You and I both know that isn't getting us anywhere right now." She states flatly and a little dryly.

"Alex, listen. I know things are rough right now, but they're gonna bet better. One day when I-"

"What Abigail, 'sell a painting'?" Alex snaps as she shoots off of the couch and begins to pace back and forth in the dark. "Abbie you've been saying the same thing since we started dating. It has been the same ever since then. You've been saying the same thing but has it never occurred to you once as to why it hasn't happened yet?!"

"You just gotta believe me Alex." Abbie says, trying to calm her wife as she stands up and attempts to stop the pacing. "You gotta trust me. Somebody's gotta notice me and they will and I promise you I'll take you out to Angelo's any time you want. No, before that. As soon as we can afford it, I promise I'll take you."

"You promise you'll take me? Abbie, we can't even afford to keep the lights on right now! What makes you think that we will be able to afford something like that? We are sitting here in the dark and right now there isn't enough money in my account to cover it because I just finished paying all of our other bills not to mention I had to put gas in my car! I can't be the only person bringing money home Abbie. Not when there is two of us living here. You need to get a job. Get a job waiting tables or at a department store or something! Because this isn't working out. It could be days before we even get the lights back on and here you are talking about paintings and going to Angelo's and houses; you need to get real Abbie. Your art isn't selling which means you need to find something else to do for right now. At least something on the side so you can bring home a little money."

Abbie takes a shaky deep breath before she nods her head only to realize it's still pitch black, therefore Alex probably can't see her. She clears the emotion away from her throat as she nervously rubs at the back of her neck. "So…what are we going to do about the power?"

Alex sighs heavily as she lets her hands fall limply at her sides. "The only thing I can do right now. I'm going to call Kim and ask her if we can borrow some money." She explains as she moves across the lounge to retrieve her cell phone.

Abbie's eyes widen as she crosses the dark room in three quick strides and places her hand on Alex's wrist. "No. Don't do that." she says firmly as she shakes her head.

Alex frowns in complete confusion as she pulls her wrist away. "Are you out of your mind, Abbie? We are in the dark and neither of us can afford to pay for it. She's my best friend. She won't mind."

"Yeah, for you." Abbie mumbles as she groans a drags a hand through her hair. "You already know what she thinks of me, Al. You know how she feels about…us. She's always putting me down, making me seem like I'm good enough for you."

"Then you'll just have to learn to ignore it because I refuse to spend several days in the dark without power." Alex says firmly as she dials her best friend's number. Her fingers tap impatiently against the desk before she call finally connects. "Hey, I know that you said you were busy tonight, but I really need a huge favor."

* * *

><p>A few hours later , with the apartment illuminated by the graces of candles, Abbie inwardly groans as she watches the brunette in the red dress continue to talk on her phone. She honestly wishes Alex hadn't called her. She would've been able to figure things out for them eventually. They most certainly, didn't need anyone's help, especially Kim's of all people.<p>

"Thank you." Kim says politely, rolling her eyes as she ends the phone call and approaches the couple. "I cleared it with your provider that they can just take this payment out of my account. Everything should be all set and your lights should be on by ten tomorrow morning."

A sigh of relief escapes Alex's lips as she pulls her friend into a hug. "Thanks so much. I know you were on a date and I really hate myself for interrupting but I really didn't know what else to do."

Kim chuckles quietly as she returns the hug and then pulls away. "It's alright. That's what best friends are for, right?" she asks, sending Abbie a pointed look. "They _take care _of each other."

As the two women turn their backs to her, Abbie sneers in Kim's direction wishing that she could just throw the cocky brunette out of her home but she knows Alex would greatly object to that and she feels like she's upset Alex enough for the night.

"You let me know if you need anything else." Kim says, sharing another brief hug with her friend before she departs, leaving the couple alone.

"I suppose that we should go to bed." Alex says as she moves to go to the bedroom, blowing out the candles on the way out.

As she goes to settle into bed, Abbie notices how Alex is facing the opposite direction and judging by her breathing patterns, she's still awake. Slipping under the covers, Abbie wraps an arm around her wife, pulling her closer. "Alex…I'm really sorry about the light bill. I'll do everything I can to make it up to you."

"It's alright…I shouldn't have snapped at you so hard." Alex murmurs in response before she sighs and turns over. "Just once I want us to have enough to do something special; just the two of us. I want to go out somewhere special."

"We will." Abbie whispers, pulling her lover closer. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The following day, Alex finds herself exceptionally tired as she has gone to get a cup of coffee from the break room, only to find herself falling asleep leaning against the counter as she is waiting for the coffee pot to brew the sacred liquid.<p>

"Long night?"

Alex's eyes pop open and she immediately clutches her chest, thankful that her coffee cup is empty. The warm, humored chuckle that feels the room causes her ears to burn and she immediately recognizes the owner.

Casey smirks at the blonde's embarrassment as she further steps into the break room to get a closer look at her. "You look like you only got a few hours of sleep last night." She states with that same amused smirk as before that only serves to annoy Alex at the moment.

"Because I did." Alex grumbles in response, slinking over to the coffeepot as if glaring at it will make the machine brew faster.

"I see. Spending quality time with the wife I assume?"

"No! And even if it was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

Casey holds up her hands in surrender as she shrugs. "Hey, I was just asking." She chuckles, tilting her head as she watches Alex roll her eyes. "But something does seem to be bothering you."

Alex purses her lips tightly before a tried sigh escapes them. "If you must know, Abbie, my wife, forgot to pay out electric bill last night and we kind of got into it. Now that I think about it, it was stupid and we probably shouldn't have reacted the way that we did, but I could tell it was sitting with us for the whole night. I'm not sure either of us slept."

"I'm sorry." Casey says softly, her emerald eyes portraying her sincerity. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's all taken care of but thanks for the kind offer." Alex answers, mentally wondering why a practical stranger would want to help her with her life's problems.

Seeing the mental argument going on in the blonde's head, Casey steps closer until she is sure she is just shy of the personal space boundary. "I'll tell you what. In order to take your mind off of your rough night, how about I take you to lunch?"

Frowning, Alex chuckles nervously, shaking her head as she is finally able to pour her cup of coffee. "Um, thank you for the nice offer, but you really don't have to. I'm fine."

"No, no, I want to. Just lunch, where ever you wanna go. My treat."

Alex is silent for another moment before a nervous smile graces her lips. "Um, okay. I guess that'll be alright."

"Excellent." Casey beams as she puts a hand into her jacket pocket. "You just think on it this morning and then at lunch you can let me know where you want to go."

"Okay…thank you." Alex responds, feeling that same shiver as the redhead grins at her and exits the break room. Now not only does she have to think about where she's going to lunch with Casey; she has to think about where she's going to lunch with Casey _without_ Kim finding out.

**Love you guys' theories! Keep em, comin! Leave your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I feel so left out because I want in on the side bet! But that wouldn't be fair because I already know what's going to happen and I know who's wrong and who isn't. Anyhow, I shall keep my silence as I snigger from my bedroom at your reviews. Hope you all enjoy. **

Serena sits atop a table as she silently watches the muttering brunette standing in front of an easel. She notices how her body is tense as an ever present scowl of frustration is on her face as her grumbling gradually becomes louder with each passing second.

"No…stupid, stupid, stupid!" Abbie begins chanting as she throws her paint brush to the ground and knocks over the easel with a grunt of loud irritation as she begins sending supplies flying across the room.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Look at me!" Serena exclaims grabbing the taller woman's wrists before she can do anymore damage with her hands to anything around the studio. "Calm down. Take a deep breath and just calm down."

Gathering herself, Abbie lets out another sigh of frustration as she steps away and begins to pace. She continues to mutter incoherent words, the occasional swear coming out every now and again but Serena can't be entirely sure if she's hearing correctly.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Serena asks gently once she is sure that she can get a word in without causing any type of explosion. "Is something wrong?"

"What does it matter if something is." Abbie replies as she snorts mirthlessly and shakes her head. "I've got nothing, my art is nothing, hell, is it even considered art?"

This time it's Serena who sighs quietly as she shakes her head. "Abbie, your art is beautiful, you know that. What brought this on? You weren't like this yesterday."

Abbie snorts once again as she shakes her head and shoots the blonde a look full of unshed, frustrated tears. "Beautiful, huh? Then if it's so beautiful, then how come I haven't been able to sell anything? How come no one has noticed or taken an interest in any of the work I've done? Last night the electric company cut my lights off because I forgot the payment and then I couldn't even afford to pay the bill to get them cut back on! Alex had to call her best friend to loan us money."

"Abbie, I…I'm sorry."

"And that's not the worst part of it. I can't even afford to take my wife somewhere nice for dinner. There's this restaurant that she really wants to go to and I really want to take her but I just can't afford to. She deserves to be pampered and treated like a queen and showered with the finest of well…everything and I can' t even give that to her. Alex…she puts up with so much and she deserves better and I just…I want to give her better, honest I do."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Serena asks gently, yet curiously as she tilts her head.

Shrugging, Abbie looks around before she looks down at her hands that are quite naturally and expectedly covered in paint. "I don't know. Give up? Alex told me that she wants me to go out and find a real job. She says she can't be the only one who brings home money. I can't exactly disagree with her either…"

Pursing her lips tightly, Serena fully realizes as to why Abbie is suddenly feeling this way. "I understand where you're coming from. Well, I do and I don't if that makes sense. I'm probably not the best at giving relationship advice considering, but I think it would be great for the two of you to come up with a compromise. And getting a job on the side to earn a little extra money does not necessarily mean that you have to give up on your art work completely."

"I suppose…" Abbie responds with a dejected nod before she sighs once more. "I just wish that I could do something really special for her, you know? Something she wants to do. Like I said, there's this restaurant that she really wants to go to and I really want to take her, but there's no way that I can afford it right now…"

"I believe that you will work something out." Serena responds with a warm smile as she places a reassuring hand on Abbie's arm. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Alex meet?"

Abbie smiles and blushes at the same time as she recalls the memory. A nervous chuckle escapes her lips as she gives a half shrug. "It…wasn't like your typical cliché meeting to say the least…" she trails off before continuing on. "I was on a side walk, doing sketches for people to earn a little bit so I could finish putting myself through school. I saw her walking with her friend and I thought she was by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. I thought I was going to swallow my tongue when I opened my mouth but I realized I had to call out to her. I needed to see her up close.

Anyway, I called her over and I asked her and her friend if they minded of I sketched their portrait. Her friend politely declined and I could tell she wanted to get away, but Alex thought it would be fun. When she sat down on the stool I felt my throat go dry and my palms got so sweaty and my hands were shaking so much that I dropped my pen. While I was sketching her picture, we made small talk and I told her I was just about finishing art school. She was really interested in the fact that I wanted to be an artist. I don't know why, but I guess there was just some sort of bond we formed in the few minutes that it took me to draw her picture. In the end when I was finished, I told her that she didn't have to pay me for it. For me, getting to talk to her way just enough, but she insisted as she slipped a twenty dollar bill into my hand. When I unfolded the twenty it had a piece of paper inside with her name and number saying that she'd like to chat some more. And I guess the rest is history after that."

Serena giggles quietly behind her hand at the conclusion of the story. "Pardon me for saying, but that's extremely cute. I think that some of the most simple first meetings are some of the most romantic."

"Yeah, real romantic. I was nothing then and I'm nothing now."

"Abbie, that's not true. She married you for a reason."

"Right." Abbie responds clearing her throat as she and Serena begin moving around to set up for her first art class for the day. "So what's your story? In the time that you've been here we haven't really talked all that much about you. I know it's really not my business or anything, but I kind of want to know more on why you said you moved here."

Serena's wide grin fades into a sad smile as she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know…like I said, I guess I'm just trying to get away." She explains, shaking her head when she realizes how tangled that must have sounded and she moves on to elaborate. "My, um, my ex was abusive."

Abbie's eyes widen at the confession and her mouth falls open as she pauses what she's doing. "Oh my god, I…I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want."

"No, no, it's okay! For a while, I couldn't even bring myself to think about it so talking it out must be a good sign." The blonde explains before she rolls up her sleeve to reveal long scar that travels from her wrist all the way up to her elbow. "I got this after we got into an argument and she pushed me into the coffee table. I fell through the table and cut my arm on the glass before she beat me unconscious. That was the last time it happened before I realized I needed to run. So I did, and I never looked back."

"I'm so sorry…it took extreme courage to do what you did. I can't even begin to imagine what that would have been like."

"Every day when I get dressed I have to look at the scar and it reminds me of the memories, but at the same time, it reminds me that I've become strong enough to do things for myself."

* * *

><p>"This place is beautiful." Alex says as she looks about the nice Italian restaurant they have agreed upon for lunch. She looks down at the menu and her eyes widen at the prices. "Geez, everything here is super expensive. Are you sure this is okay?"<p>

"I told you, I have it covered. Order anything you want." Casey responds with a grin as she begins to examine her own menu before a chuckle escapes her lips. "In the car on the way over you mentioned you wanted to go to Angelo's at some point. This place is not as nearly as expensive as Angelo's is."

"Oh…" Alex replies in a dejected matter as she comes to the realization that she will probably never once be able to attend such a nice restaurant with her wife giving their current financial status.

Seeing the saddened look on the blonde's face, Casey's smirk fades and is replaced by a look of genuine concern. "Hey, what's going on? What happened to that beautiful smile I was rewarded with a few minutes ago?"

Look up from her menu, Alex blushes at the compliment before she shrugs. "I don't know…I was just thinking about Abbie. Her art is really good but it's not selling and I can tell it's starting to wear on her because she pours her soul into her artwork. I just wish there was something I could do that would help us."

"Maybe I could swing through and buy her paintings. She hasn't met me so it would appear to be completely causal?" Casey suggests as she thanks and dismisses the waitress who returns with their drinks.

"That's not necessary." Alex responds as she shakes her head. "I don't…I appreciate your concerns but it's really not necessary. Not to mention she would be highly upset if she found out. Last night we had to borrow money from Kim to pay our bill and that just about torn Abbie apart at the seams."

"Sounds like pride means a great deal to her."

"You have no idea. She just wants to be the one to take care of me, that's all."

"And she doesn't want to own up to it when she can't." Casey finishes off, giving Alex a pointed look.

Alex opens her mouth to respond but realizes she can't when she doesn't have an argument. "She tries…" she murmurs, that being her go-to answer.

Casey hums at this as she taps her fingers against the table. "She tries." She repeats with a nod before leaning forward. "But does she try hard enough? Aren't there times where you wished you could just afford to go out, and do what it is you want to do? Instead you're being restricted by her irresponsibility."

"Take that back! You have no right to talk about her that way!"

"I'm not talking about her in any way. It wasn't even an insult, it was me simply stating to what I know as fact. Someone who forgets something as essential as paying the electricity bill is someone who is irresponsible."

Sighing heavily, Alex drags her hands through her hair before dropping her head in them. "I just want to go out, you know? You see the two, go all the places that I've always wanted to go and the places I've never been. I just think it'll be nice."

"Then let me take you." Casey states in a matter of fact tone. "Friday evening let me take you to Angelo's."

"Casey, I…again, that's very generous of you but you can't just…do that. We hardly know each other."

"Exactly and that will give us a chance to get to know each other."

"I can't. This…this isn't a date."

"I never said it was." Casey quips with that smirk reappearing at her lips. "Just two friends going out and having dinner. I assume that when it's just you and Kim having dinner it's not a date? Just think of it like that, only the two of us are going to be getting to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

Alex bites her lip as she averts her eyes to the table. This is her chance. This is her chance to see the side of life that she's been longing to see for quite a while now. While deep in her stomach she feels a small knot twisting she can't help but nod her head in agreement. After all, she feels like she deserves the change.

**Hmmm and the plot thickens once more. Also, a little more insight on who Serena is here. Leave your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys crack me up. I love you guys and your reviews make me smile. Something bad has happened recently and I think my updates will be a little slower than normal. Anyway I thank you guys for reading this story and I hope you all enjoy. **

_**'Cause you feed me fables from your hand**__**, **__**With violent words and empty threats**__**. **__**And it's sick that all these battles**__**, **__**Are what keeps me satisfied**__**  
><strong>_

Walking into her apartment Friday evening, Abbie sighs quietly as she drags a hand through her hair and tosses her satchel onto the couch. "Alex?" she calls out before she blinks the tiredness out of her eyes. "Alex, Baby, you in here?"

"In the bathroom."Alex's voice rings out from the bathroom.

"Hey, so listen, I was thinking that since maybe it's Friday that I could make us a nice dinner and…" Abbie trails off when her eyes land on her wife in a tight, form fitting black dress standing in front of the mirror. "Wow. Alex, you look…you look…wow."

"Thank you," Alex responds as she continues to apply her lipstick. "What were you saying when you walked in?"

Abbie blinks owlishly for a brief moment before she manages a coherent response. "I was…I was saying that since it's a Friday and this week was kind of a crappy week so I thought that maybe we would have a romantic evening together? I was thinking maybe I could make that lasagna that you love so much and we could open a bottle of wine? Then after that maybe we could light a few candles, watch a nice movie and snuggle on the couch?"

Alex's hand freezes and she slowly replaces her lipstick tube to its spot on the sink. "I…I already have plans to go out for the evening." She answers after a brief moment of silence.

"Plans…" Abbie repeats with a slow nod as she steps further into the bathroom and pulls her lover into her arms. "Well you look extremely beautiful. If you don't mind me asking, where're you going looking this gorgeous?"

"Kim and I are going out." Alex replies smoothly as she sighs quietly when she feels lips press gently against her neck. Her face warms considerably as she realizes she just told a lie and didn't even have to think about it. "She felt like I was a little stressed at work so she offered to take me out for a ladies evening out. I hope you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Abbie responds as she spins the blonde in her arms and grins. "You really do look beautiful tonight, Baby. Alex, listen, about this week it was…it was rough and I'm sorry I forgot about the bill. Every time I think about it I think of how stupid I was and I…"

Alex interrupts by gently placing a tender kiss to Abbie's lips. Pulling away, she smiles softly. "I'm not mad about it anymore. I was at first, but then I realized that you probably have a lot on your mind right now and it wasn't fair of me to yell at you the way I did. I guess I was just stressed out from work."

Abbie nods, leaning forward to where she rests their foreheads together. "I deserved it though. Lex, I'm gonna start trying harder for us, okay? I know it seems like I'm not, but I don't want you to think that of me. I've been looking around for a side job so I can start doing a little more around her. I just…I want to be able to do something nice for you. One day I want to be able to take you to Angelo's, or on a second honeymoon, or something really special."

"I…I know…" Alex stammers, gently pressing her hand to Abbie's cheek when she hears her phone buzz from the other room. She swallows the thick lump that has formed in the dead center of her throat. Traveling into the bedroom, she picks up her phone and gently bites down on her lower lip. "I…that's Kim…I should probably get going."

"Alright." Abbie answers, placing a gentle kiss to her wife's cheek. "I'll just…try to finish up that painting or watch a movie or something. I hope the two of you have fun."

"We will." Alex responds, grabbing her coat before she slips out of the door. A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she continues to descend the stairs and out into the cold night hair. A shaky breath escapes her lips as she walks the small distance to the shiny black Mercedes parked by the sidewalk.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you for like a few more minutes." Casey states with a low chuckle as the blonde slips into her passenger seat.

"Oh yeah? How come?" Alex asks curiously as they pull away from the sidewalk.

Casey simply shrugs, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel as she keeps her eyes focused on the road. "No reason in particular. I guess I just didn't think you were that eager to see me."

Alex can't help but roll her eyes at the tinniest hint of arrogance in the redhead's voice. "You shouldn't so pleased with yourself." She responds, shaking her head when Casey chuckles once more and she can practically feel the other woman smirking in her direction. "I feel so horrible about this…"

"Why? We're just going to dinner." Casey states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know that but still…I hate lying to her. I don't know why I did it but I told her I was going out with Kim. She just…lately her pride has been her big thing and she gets kind of jealous and protective sometimes so if I told her I was going out with you she would've…"

"Well she wouldn't have had a right to." Casey interrupts rather firmly. "It's just dinner."

"Right," Alex repeats as her hands fall to her lap. "Just dinner…"

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Alex finds herself laughing and conversing easily with the woman sitting across the table. She takes a sip of the wine that was most recently placed in front of her. Honestly she had never once thought that she would be able to see the inside of Angelo's and now that she's sitting out on the patio area savoring the cool night air, ordering off of the pricey menu and enjoying the extravagant scenery of the restaurant and its patrons.

"I can't believe you're afraid of lizards." Alex laughs nearly choking on her wine at the humorous a epiphany.

"Hey, I'm not 'afraid' of lizards! They just freak me out." Casey responds as her lips spread to show off her perfectly whitened teeth and her thousand watt smile.

"Well still, that might as well be saying that you're afraid of them." Alex teases back.

"Sure." Casey hums, lifting her glass to her lips to take a sip of her own wine. "So Alex, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Alex raises an eyebrow in interest as she places her glass back onto the table and daintily crosses one leg over the other while she patiently awaits the oncoming of said question. "Well that most definitely hasn't stopped you from asking before." She challenges back, catching the entrepreneur in her own tangle of words.

This time, it's Casey's turn to raise her eyebrows at her own hint of challenge reflecting in Alex's voice. "Well I guess you have me there." She responds with a laugh before her voice and facial expression turn more serious. "When was the last time Abbie made love to you?"

The question causes Alex to pale and then flush immediately as she nearly allows to the wine glass to slip through her fingers and send crashing to the ground. "I—I—I'm sorry?" she squeaks, mentally cursing herself as she realizes that she has lost complete control of her voice.

"You heard me." Casey repeats lowly as she places her glass on the table before she leans in much closer to where a more private conversation can be shared between the two of them. "I can tell that it's been a long time since anyone has really made love to you."

"I don't think that's you're…you're business." Alex murmurs, clearing her throat as she attempts to rid herself of the lump that has formed there. "Abbie takes care of me…"

"But does she take care of you?" Casey asks, her voice betraying the formerly hidden innuendo in her question. "Like I said, I can tell that it's a long time since she's really made love to you. Let me guess, she wants love making to be traditional, am I right? Everything has to be slow, and steady and it's the same every single time? I can just look…and just by looking at you I can tell that your sex life is…vanilla."

"Vanilla?!" Alex screeches, unintentionally drawing attention to herself in the process. "Listen, you have absolutely NO idea…"

"Don't I?" Casey continues, tilting her head in response. "Tell me Alex, when was the last time you had someone push you against the wall and kiss you until your knees go weak and you turn to putty."

Alex falls silent as a deep red blush comes to her face causing her to shake her head while she begins to lean back into her chair, retreating to herself. "You don't have a right to ask such questions."

Casey chuckles, knowing full well that she is irritating the blonde with her smirk. "Perhaps you're right, but I do know that I have a right to make certain observations."

"Observations?"

"You have a tell Alex. More than you know."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" Kim squeals, bursting into her best friends office with about two dozen balloons and a giant over stuffed teddy bear holding a birthday card that reads 'Happy Birthday Alex!' in giant sparkly letters.<p>

Putting down her pen, Alex can't help but chuckle quietly as she shakes her head at the gift. "Kim what the hell is this?"

"Part one of your birthday gift." Kim states as she sits the bear down in one of the chairs across from Alex's desk. "Part two will come later on this evening if you can get out of the house."

"I don't know Kim. I've got a lot of work to do and I don't know how late I'll be staying here at the office." Alex replies with the sigh, her mind vaguely drifting to the dinner she had with Casey three nights prior.

Kim rolls her eyes as she plops down in the other vacant chair opposite and crosses her legs at her ankles. "Right. So anyway, our plans for tonight are going to be special and a surprise. Unless, you know, you and Abbie have plans or something."

For a brief moment, Alex looks extremely sad before it's gone. "No, we don't have plans…actually, we do but we…"

"She forgot didn't she?" Kim deadpans, leaving no room for discussion.

"Kim, I never said…"

"You didn't have to."

Sighing heavily, Alex drags her fingers through her hair, resting her elbows on her desk in the process. "I don't think she forgot. She was just busy and I'm confident she has something special planned for later."

Kim takes to haughtily examining her nails as her mind concocts a response. "Sure." She draws out in a sarcastic manner before lifting her eyes to meet Alex's. "Has she found a job yet?"

"She…she says she's looking but she hasn't exactly found anything yet." The blonde trails off quietly.

"Alex, how long are you going to keep doing this." Kim replies exasperatedly.

"I can't just give up on her Kim! She's my wife and I love her." Alex explains defensively. "I can't just…I can't just give up on her. She needs someone who still believes in her."

"Which is why you were out having dinner at Angelo's with a certain redhead on Friday night."

"How did you…?"

"I have my sources." Kim responds with a cryptic smirk, rolling her eyes once more when she sees Alex's deer in the headlights look continuing to blankly stare at her. "Oh please. I heard you talking on the phone Friday before you left the office. I can't believe you hid it from me! Going out on a date with the super hot property executive."

"It was not a date." Alex hisses, looking around to make sure no one else has heard Kim despite the fact that they are secluded in her office.

"Your blush says otherwise." Kim teases, opening her mouth to say more when they are interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Cabot," The front desk secretary says as she hesitantly enters the office. "These came for you."

After getting over the initial irritation of not being addressed by her married name, Alex's eyes widen as the two dozen red roses being placed in a crystal vase on her desk. "Oh my god these are beautiful. Abbie remembered." She squeaks, smelling the roses as she nods and dismisses the secretary. "Oh my gosh Kim, aren't they gorgeous?"

"They are." Kim replies, totally in shock at the expenses probably paid on the roses.

"I can't believe her." Alex giggles, pulling the card from the center of the bouquet. As she opens the card, her bemused smile turns into a slight frown of confusion.

_** "I remembered you mentioned it was your birthday so Happy Birthday, Alex. I realize that this may be considered to be the most cliché of presents but when I saw them I thought of you. A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman. .Take care. **_

_** Casey" **_

"What's the card say?" Kim asks curiously upon Alex's prolonged silence.

"Nothing." Alex responds quickly as she shoves the card into her desk drawer, making sure it's in a place that Kim can't get through it. "Nothing…"

"Right." Kim responds, seemingly unconvinced as she stands to leave. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Liz wanted me to pass on a message. Later on this week she wants you to fly out with Casey to check out the location of the potential expansion."

"Fly out?!" Alex squeaks, her face automatically flushing red. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you handle finances and she likes you better than me." Kim retorts with a giggle at a wink. "Relax, I'm sure you'll be fine. It probably won't even be that long of a trip."

"Yeah…" Alex sighs, dropping her head into her hands. _'That's what you think.' _

**Leave your thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter for you guys. Hope you all enjoy. **

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's all right because I like the way it hurts.**_

"Knock-knock."

Alex's face flushes immediately as she lifts her eyes to find a rather familiar redhead standing in the doorway of her office just as she is about to head home. She opens her mouth to say something, but settles on saying nothing as she puts her things down and continues to pack up her laptop.

"Ouch…?" Casey tries again, tilting her head as she realizes that she is being blatantly ignored. "I mean, I wasn't looking for a 'thank you' or anything, but a simple acknowledgement would be nice."

"That was unnecessary." Alex says firmly as she straightens herself up and puts her bag over her shoulder.

Casey quirks an eyebrow in interest as she stands up straighter, blocking the blonde's exit from the door. "What do you mean 'that was unnecessary'?"

"The flowers." Alex states as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Sending me flowers of that…expense was unnecessary. Especially here at my job no less."

"Well would you rather I had sent them to your house?" Casey counters, knowing that she has Alex on that one when the only thing she receives in response is silence. "Look, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything, I just remembered you mentioned it was your birthday so I thought it would be nice to send you a gift. That's all."

Alex purses her lips tightly, averting her eyes for a brief moment before she lets out a quiet sigh. "Thank you…" she murmurs as she realizes that she jumped down Casey's throat for no reason in particular. "I'm sorry I was so rude just then, I just…Abbie forgot and I was thinking about what we talked about Friday and how I tried some things when I got home but…I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be telling you this."

"No, please. I've got a few minutes." Casey says glancing briefly at her watch before she takes a seat, motioning for Alex to do the same. "I'm all ears."

"Well, like I said, I was thinking about the talk we had…you know, about my…sex life. After dinner and you were taking me home, I just got to thinking about how maybe you were right and that maybe Abbie and I need to be a little more…adventurous. I tried a few different approaches like you said, you know, in the kitchen, or the bathroom, but she said that it wasn't right and we should only have sex in the bedroom. So we did and it was…"

"Boring." Casey finishes off in a firm statement rather than a questioning inquiry.

Alex bites down on her bottom lip before she hesitantly nods her head. "Yeah…I just…I wasn't satisfied with and it just felt wrong that I feel that way. She's my wife. I'm supposed to enjoy having sex with her. I don't know…it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's how you feel." Casey responds softly as she reaches out and gently takes one of Alex's hands into her own. "But you know what, it'll come around when it needs to. Probably when you least expect it."

Alex suddenly feels a little uncomfortable as she takes her hand back and clears her throat. "Right…Um, I should probably get going. W-what time do you need me to be a the airstrip?"

"Seven thirty. But I'll have a car swing through and pick you up." Casey answers as she stands and aids Alex in putting on her coat. "Have a good evening Alex. And I'm sorry again if my flowers made you uncomfortable."

"No! I mean, no, they didn't. I just…" Alex pauses long enough to take a deep breath so she can form a coherent sentence without tripping all over herself. "I was just a little surprised that's all. Thank you for them. They were really beautiful."

Casey smiles widely as she nods her head. "Great. Then I guess I'll see you at seven thirty?"

"Yeah…seven thirty. See you…"

* * *

><p>Abbie walks into their apartment and immediately dumps her stuff on the couch. As she is about to call out to Alex to see if she's home; something catches her attention from the kitchen. As she enters the kitchen, her heart sinks when she sees a birthday card sitting on the edge of the counter.<p>

"Oh, fuck." The brunette groans, dragging her hands through her hair, gripping it at the roots before she takes off towards the bedroom. Upon getting there, she sees her wife sitting on the bed, dragging a brush through her flawless blonde locks. "Alex…"

"Don't." Alex responds, shaking out her hair as she crosses the bedroom and sits it on the vanity. "Just don't."

Abbie's mouth falls open before she snaps it shut and swallows thickly. "Alex, I am so, so sorry." She begins, knowing that sorry is most definitely not going to fix anything. "Alex, I swear I didn't mean to…I never meant to…god, I'm sorry."

"Sorry." Alex laughs bitterly as she spins around, her steely eyes boring dangerously into Abbie's owlish ones. "Okay, forgetting to pay the electricity bill is one thing, but my birthday? Abbie, for crying out loud, of all the things to forget, you forget my birthday?!"

"Alex I…I don't even know what to say." Abbie responds, still trying to mentally calculate as to how she was able to let her wife's birthday slip her mind. "I swear to you that I didn't mean to and I don't know how I did, but I am so sorry. Please, let me make it up to you. Please. I'll…I'll take you anywhere you want. Anywhere. That's where we'll go."

"With what money Abigail…" Alex deadpans. "With what money are you going to take me 'anywhere'? I don't want to go to another 4.99 restaurant like we went to for Valentine's Day."

"I can…I can figure something out but let me take you out…" Abbie pleads as she steps forward. "Please. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Shaking her head, Alex holds up her hand as she grabs her purse. "Kim's taking me out tonight. Unlike you, she actually remembered my birthday and she can afford to take me to a nice dinner."

Dropping her hands by her side, Abbie once again looks extremely defeated. "I don't know what I can do Alex. I'm looking for a job, I swear I'm trying but my art…"

"Is useless." Alex finishes off without comprehending her words as she storms out of the bedroom and out of the apartment leaving her life standing in the bedroom completely dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words.

About an hour or so later, Abbie finds herself sitting across from a rather concerned looking Serena while she sits and continues to pick at the pie on her plate. She had just finished telling the blonde everything that transpired and she's just waiting for the announcement that she is in fact the worst piece of scum on the planet.

"Your art isn't useless." Serena says quietly after a little bit more of silence.

"My art is ruining my marriage." Abbie replies, not lifting her eyes from her plate as she continues to absentmindedly move her fork about. "I just realized something. What if Alex only married me because she thought I would be a successful artist? What if she thought we'd be living in a nice penthouse with nice cars and nice things? What if that's the reason she married me?"

Shaking her head, Serena continues to wear a look of gentle concern. "You and I both know that that's not true. Alex married you because she loves you for you, not for what you have."

Snorting mirthlessly, Abbie shakes her head as she allows for her fork to clang to the plate. "She hates me right now Serena and she should. I can't believe I was such an idiot and I forgot her birthday. After I told her I was going to start trying extra hard for us, I go and do something stupid like this. She hates me."

"She does not hate you. Right now she's upset but that's understandable. You've just got to let her be upset and not smother her. Just try to talk to her when she comes back." The blonde explains simply.

"You know it took me all most a year and a half to save up enough to buy her a ring." Abbie states, chuckling almost mirthlessly as she shakes her head. "Even after I had enough, a lot of people didn't think it was much of a looker. Kim even made a joke about not being able to find diamond in it, but I didn't care. I knew I wanted to marry Alex; so there I was down on one knee with the only ring I could afford and do you know the first words that came out of her mouth? 'It's beautiful.' That's what she said. She thought it was the most beautiful ring in the world and she said yes. Serena, I…I love her so much. I just wish I would stop messing things up."

"Everything will work out." Serena says with a smile as she reaches across the table and takes Abbie's hand. "I promise."

**Later That Week **

"I told you I didn't need a new outfit!" Alex hisses into her phone as the car slows to a stop at the airstrip. She pulls her phone away from her ear, glaring at it for a brief moment before she replaces it. "I told you I didn't! You know what, I've known you for years, I should know by now that arguing with you is completely useless. Yes…yes I know…yes, I'm here. Yes I'm wearing it! You didn't give me time to change. You know what, I'm already running a little due to your impromptu make over, so I've got to go. Bye…yes Kimberly I will…goodbye."

Groaning exasperatedly, Alex exits the car and slowly makes her way to the impressive jet parked on the airstrip. She climbs the stairs while her bags are being placed on board and she lets out a short breath of interest as she realizes how extravagant and roomy the cabin is.

"Good morning." Casey greets politely as she sits in one of the plus chairs with her laptop in front of her and a glass of what Alex can assume to be a mimosa. "Did you enjoy the drive over?"

"Something like that." Alex chuckles as she sets down her purse and sits down in the chair across from Casey. "Listen, I'm sorry I'm so late. Kim did a surprise visit and then changed my entire outfit and…"

"You look beautiful." The redhead interrupts before she glances down her watch and shrugs. "And you're only late by five minutes. It's no problem."

Alex feels her cheeks warm as she still lingers a little bit on the compliment. "Oh, well, thank you." she murmurs, a little less confident than she would have liked before she clears her throat and changes the subject. "So this is your plane?"

Casey glances around the cabin before her eyes land back on Alex and she gives a nod of confirmation. "That it is. Well, one of them at least."

"One of them?!" Alex repeats as her eyes nearly pop out of her head. "Okay, I can just barely understand one person having need for more than one car, but more than one plane?"

"Each one is different." Casey replies with a shrug of nonchalance. "And it's always good to be well prepared just in case something happens to one and I need to fly across the country on business. Beats having to take commercial flights."

"I guess." Alex answers, still shaking her head as she is at a loss for words at this woman having more than one private jet.

* * *

><p>Once they land, Alex finds herself to be more interested in spending time with the charming redhead than going over anything that has to do with financing the expansion property. After leaving the lot, Alex begins enjoying herself even more as she and Casey explore the city; stopping at various food places, shops, and other things of the like. There is even one point where Casey grabbed her hand to pull her into a restaurant and she shamefully thinks that somewhere in her mind she wanted the moment to freeze forever.<p>

The day passes quickly, and it's soon time to board the jet and return home. Alex sits with her hands in her lap as she looks out at the clouds passing beneath them. Blinking slowly, she can feel a pair of eyes over and she looks over to find Casey staring at her intensely.

"How long were you planning to stare at me before I noticed?" Alex asks with a small laugh.

"I was hoping you would notice the minute I started." Casey replies seriously, her eyes sparkling with something that Alex is able to recognize immediately. "You are gorgeous."

"Thank you…" Alex replies, briefly turning her attention back to the outside world beyond the window.

"Extremely gorgeous." Casey continues on, slipping out of her seat to where she is kneeling in front of the blonde in the seat across from her. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Alex turns, and she realizes how close the two of them are in proximity. She scoots back as far as the seat will let her, but unfortunately, it isn't that much considering Casey only seams to lean in closer. "Um, maybe you should back up? You're kind of invading my space here…"

"Why are you with her?" Casey asks, completely ignoring the suggestion. "Why are you with her when you know that you are unhappy and you know that there is someone else out there that can take better care of you than she can."

"She's a good woman…she takes care of me." Alex repeats her mantra, going completely rigid when she feels hands slowly trailing up her legs. Immediately she slaps said hands away and scoots further back into the seat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stop it!" Alex screeches, once again trying to shove Casey's hands away as they continue to explore the soft skin of her legs.

"Alex…"

"No, don't touch me!"

"Alex!"

"Get away!"

"ALEX!" Casey shouts betraying her typical soft spoken demeanor despite her humor. She grips the blonde's wrists in her hands, the only sound between the two of them is their labored breathing as they look into each other's eyes. She continues to lean in, pausing when she is close enough for Alex to hear her whisper. "Now if anyone asks, you can tell them that you resisted."

Alex continues to shake her head as she all but presses herself back into the seat. Soon, she realizes that she has absolutely nowhere to go, but at the same time, she doesn't make a motion to fight anymore. As she feels soft lips slowly meet her own, tears immediately jump to her eyes.

The first kiss is short, only a minute second and Alex backs off, biting her lip and shaking her head as said tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

Casey kisses her a second time. This time longer, firmer; long enough to tell that she isn't pushing away.

The third kiss is far more intense than the first to. The third kiss is the kiss where Alex kisses back. The third kiss is the kiss where Alex feels those wandering hands slowly move up her calves, to her thighs, over the fabric of her skirt and to her waist where fingers gently creep beneath her blouse and settle on stroking the skin above her waistband.

The fourth kiss, along with the hands, is the kiss that causes Alex to gasp, allow for a wondering tongue to enter into her mouth, something she subconsciously complies to. She's sure that if she was standing, her knees would have gone week, and as she tangles her fingers in crimson hair to pull the woman closer, she wonders how something so wrong can feel so right.

**Hmmm, leave your thoughts? **

**Oh, and Cavak? I'm fairly sure she's singing ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Awww, Wigler and Cavak seem so sad :( haha. I feel bad that it amuses me. Anyhow, I'm sad to say that I don't exactly have a place for Liv and Amanda in this story so I think that we're just gonna have to catch them on the next one :( I know, it sucks, but this story isn't exactly loaded with character roles and I just don't have parts for them. Hope you understand. **

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, **_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie. **_

Alex is gripping her purse so tightly that she is drawing little crescents from her nails into the palm of her hand. Her heart pounds heavily in her throat and she swallows thickly to try to rid herself of the dry lump that just won't seem to go away. She lifts a shaky hand to run through her hair before she settles on putting said shaky hand back into her lap and then proceeds to stare out of the window.

Meanwhile, Casey looks to be extremely relaxed as she keeps one hand on the wheel and the other on the side door panel where she drums out a random beat with her fingers. Occasionally she looks over at Alex when she feels like she's looking her direction, but as soon as she turns her head, she finds the blonde once again making it clear that she is staring at her hands, the window, and anything other than her.

Pulling up at the apartment building, Casey slows her car to a stop and kills the engine before she lets her hands fall to her lap. There is a long moment of silence before she clears her throat and drags a hand through her hair. "You want me to walk you up?"

"No." Alex says tersely as she makes sure she has all of her belongings in her back. She shudders to think of what would happen if Casey did walk her to her apartment and her shudders worsen as she thinks about the truth. "I don't want to see you again."

Casey is taken aback by the harshly spoken statement and her mouth actually falls slightly ajar from the shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Alex says firmly, sending the redhead a strict glare as she begins to climb out of the car. "Don't come to my office, don't call me, just…don't. I don't want to see you."

"Well fine." Casey relents, holding up her hands in surrender as she is still shocked by the blonde's words. She watches as Alex practically sprints into the apartment building and a curious laugh escapes her lips as she shakes her head and heads home.

As Alex reaches her apartment, she stands motionless at the door while a plethora of thoughts invade her mind. Reaching into her jacket pocket, her shaky hand pulls out her key and it takes about three attempts before she can actually get the key into the door.

Upon entering the apartment, she can smell the aroma of dinner coming from the kitchen and as soon as she gets into the living room, she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, she sees her wife standing in the kitchen doorway holding a homemade cake in her hands with about four candles lit at the top. The sight makes her smile and breaks her heard all at the same time.

"Abbie…"

"I know what you're gonna say, but I didn't want to let it go." Abbie says as she briefly glances at the cake. "I know that it's not much and I know it's not going to make up from everything, but I wanted to do something special."

Shaking her head, Alex approaches Abbie, her eyes still on the cake before she shakes her head again. "You didn't have to bake me a cake…" she says quietly, smiling softly at the 'Happy Birthday Alex' written across the cake in icing.

Shrugging Abbie gives a half smile before nodding her head. "Yeah, I know, but like I said, I wanted to."

After a small moment of hesitation, Alex leans down and blows out the candles on the cake. She is slightly taken off guard when she feels soft lips pressed against her own and a large knot of guilt and distress forms in the pit of her stomach. When the kiss is broken, she smile nervous as to calm her rapidly racing heart. "Thank you for the cake."

"Yeah, and I also made dinner." Abbie supplies with a grin. "I made your favorite?"

"Great!" Alex exclaims, forcing herself to smile despite the painful knot in her stomach. "I'll…I'll go take a shower and then I'll join you?"

"Sounds good. Oh yeah; how was your trip?"

"It…It was fine."

Not seeing her wife's hesitation, Abbie nods and simply returns to the kitchen to finish making their dinner preparations, leaving Alex standing in the middle of the living room.

In the bathroom, Alex waits patiently for the water to become hot enough before she slips underneath the spray. She closes her eyes as the stream of water pours down over her body and she can't help the images that flash vividly in her mind.

_Pulling away, Alex finds her lips to be kiss swollen and she is nearly out of breath as her heart beats at about a hundred miles an hour. She is vaguely aware of Casey's fingers caressing the soft skin of her abdomen under her shirt and the limited breathing space between the two of them only serves to turn her on more. _

_ "We shouldn't…" Alex whispers, though her tone betrays her arousal and she makes absolutely no move to get away. In fact, she becomes vaguely aware that she is gripping Casey's wrist as if the plane was crashing and her life depended on it. When did that happen? _

_ "I know…" Casey whispers back as she slowly gets to her feet. She silently extends her hand, patiently waiting for it to be taken. When Alex slips her hand to her own, she gives a small tug and gently begins leading the blonde towards the back of the plane. Coming to a door, she gives it a gentle nudge, granting access to a posh bedroom. _

_ "Your plane has a bedroom…?" Alex asks after swallowing thickly to get the moisture back into her mouth. _

_ Casey simply nods in response as she brings Alex's hands to her lips, kissing them softly. "Makes for easier travel when I go overseas." She whispers in response before she pulls the blonde into her arms. She gently runs hands up and down Alex's sides while she breathes in the alluring scent of her perfume. A small chuckle escapes her lips when she gently nips at the skin presented to her drawing a small gasp from the woman in her arms. _

_ Leaning back, Casey's smirk is once again present as she makes it her attention to be drawn to Alex's lips. "You're a really beautiful woman…" she begins, gently running her thumb over Alex's bottom lip. "And you deserve to have someone take care of you…and make love to you." _

_ Alex opens her mouth to object, but the feeling of being held in Casey's arms is overwhelming. She sighs into the next kiss as she finds herself being walked backwards and her blouse ridding up to her breasts. She pulls away once again long enough for Casey to pull her blouse over her head. Biting her lip, she eagerly kisses back while she sets to make quick work of the buttons of Casey's shirt. _

_ Casey moves her lips to the blonde's neck, gently kissing and nipping as she lowers her to the satin sheets of the bed. Pushing Alex against the pillows, she gently but firmly pins her wrists to the mattress while she hungrily attacks her lips with passion. A sense of satisfaction fills her when she receives a pleasured moan in response to her actions. _

_ Letting her head fall against the pillows, Alex lets out a breathy gasp as she feels lips attach to her right breast. It's a feeling of pleasure and arousal that she isn't sure she's felt before; and if she has felt it, it hasn't been for a very long time. _

Alex's eyes fly open as she realizes the water from her shower has gone cold. Stepping out of the shower, her skin immediately compiles Goosebumps from the cool air contrasting with her overheated body temperature for seemingly more reason than one.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Alex swears for a moment she doesn't recognize herself. She gently runs her hands over the barely visible to the naked eye marks on her shoulders and she's only sure they're visible to her because she knows that they're there. Running her fingers over the marks, tears spring to her eyes and spill out over her cheeks despite her efforts to keep them at bay. Wiping her eyes, Alex takes a deep breath as she shakes away the memories and proceeds to ready herself for an evening with her wife.

* * *

><p>The following day at work, Alex attempts to keep herself held up in her office for the entire day. Unfortunately that changes when the door swings open to admit her ever so talkative and nosey best friend; something that she just isn't in the mood for.<p>

"So how was it?" Kim asks, her eyes sparkling with interests as she pulls one of the chairs closer to Alex's desk where she rests her elbows and leans forwards, waiting patiently. "Tell me, how was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kim." Alex snaps in response, knowing that she isn't going to be able to keep the secret from Kim for that long.

Hearing the tone in her friend's voice, Kim raises her eyebrows in interest as her mind comes up with varying scenarios that will render Alex's mood to being what it is. "Okay, what happened? Did you just not go? Or was it just strictly business and boring?"

Alex snorts at this and shakes her head. "I wish it was business and boring." She mutters darkly, not completely aware that she was speaking out loud until Kim squeaks, startling her.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what happen." The brunette tries again as she scoots in closer. "C'mon, tell me."

"We had sex, alright?!" Alex exclaims, slamming her hand down on her keyboard loud enough to startle Kim this time. At the admission she drops her head into her hands and begins shaking it vigorously. "I don't know how it happened, it just…it just happened."

"Oh my god." Kim says with wide eyes, her mouth falling ajar before she begins basically vibrating in her chair. "Oh my god Alex, this is good, tell me everything."

"Good?!" Alex screeches, a look of shock plastered across her face before she drops her tone down to a harsh hiss. "Kim, I…I cheated on my wife! I had sex with someone else when my wife trusts me! I betrayed our vows."

"Ah, ah," Kim interrupts, holding up a finger and shaking it. "Abbie betrayed her vows when she couldn't take care of you."

"But she tries Kim! She tries super hard and it's not her fault that things aren't working out! She trusts me and she loves me. When I came home yesterday she was there waiting with a birthday cake that she had made herself and she had made my favorite dinner. I know it doesn't fix everything but it shows that she tried."

Kim simply hums and nods her head as she leans back in her chair and crosses one leg over the other. "Then tell me honestly, Alex. Honestly. What was it like having sex with Casey?"

Blushing heavily, Alex averts her eyes to her desk as she begins absentmindedly moving her pen around. "Honestly, it was amazing. It was exciting, new, the thrill was overwhelming, not to mention we did it on her plane…"

"Oooh, welcome to the mile high club!"

"Stop it…anyway, it was so different than when Abbie and I make love. Abbie likes things to be slow and traditional and always in the bedroom, but with Casey…it was different. It was fast, it was slow, it was rough, it was soft, it was...everything. I don't think I've ever…you know…so many times before."

Kim squeals as she slaps her hands and bounces in her chair. "Isn't that what you wanted? The excitement, not to mention Casey has basically everything you've ever wanted."

"I know…but it's still wrong." Alex says as she stands up from her chair and makes her way out of her office to go get a cup of coffee. She isn't the least bit of surprised that Kim scrambles to follow her.

On their way to the break room, they pass Casey on the tail end of a conversation with Liz. When the conversation ends, Casey blatantly makes a show of the fact that she's ignoring Alex as she walks by the two, just barely acknowledging Kim but not even sparing Alex a second glance; something that burns the blonde up greatly.

"Wow, seems like she wasn't too happy." Kim points out, falling silent when Alex shoots her a glare. "Or maybe it's just…you know…my misjudgment."

"Yeah…your misjudgment."

* * *

><p>When she gets home that night, Alex finds herself to be extremely confused. She has no idea as to why she is extremely pissed that Casey blatantly ignored her for the entire day. Sure, that's what she said as they parted upon returning from the trip, but was it what she really wanted.<p>

With Abbie spending an excessive amount of time on one of her paintings, Alex is startled from her novel she's reading by the rhythmic buzzing of her cell phone. Glancing down at the number, she scowls deeply before she steps outside of the apartment to answer it. "You have a lot of nerve calling."

"You're the one that said you didn't want anything to do with me." Casey's voice responds and Alex can practically hear the smirk in her statement.

Rolling her eyes, Alex feels her ears begin to glow as she realizes that Casey is right. "Well…if I said that then why are you calling me?"

"Because you were pissed off that I was ignoring you like you wanted. You're indecisive Alex…I think it's kinda hot."

"Well you're a jerk."

"A jerk who was able to make you scream her name at twenty eight thousand feet." Casey teases back before chuckling. "What are you doing right now?"

Running a hand through her hair, Alex leans against the wall. "Talking to you." she snarks back as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, though her attempt is futile when Casey simply laughs at her again.

"Talking to me. Right." Casey trails of just picturing the blonde rolling her eyes. "And what is she doing right now."

Turning around, Alex glances towards the apartment before wrapping an arm around herself. "Working on a painting."

"Does she know you're outside?"

"…Probably not."

"I see." Casey hums before voice lowers. "Do you want me Alex?"

Alex sucks in a breath as she feels a sense of lust surge through her. "You know I can't…"

"But do you want me?" The voice continues, poking at her arousal.

"Yes…" Alex finds herself whispering back without further assessment.

"How bad do you want me?" the voice asks again.

"Badly." Alex answers automatically as if it's a tropism.

"Then grab your purse. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

**Hmmm, leave your thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I saw a few of you were saying 'Casey's reminding me of Christian Grey', but don't worry about that because I have literally no idea of what happens in that book so you have nothing to worry about. Enjoy.**

"So you want to be a marriage counselor." Casey speaks up as a statement from where she's seated at the bar area in her kitchen, watching the blonde cook her dinner.

Alex smiles at the question and nods in confirmation. "Mhm. I feel like working for Liz is just a stepping stone for me. I'm just a therapist there you know. I don't actually do a whole lot of the matchmaking." She explains before giving a subtle shrug. "Well that and I handle finances."

Casey chuckles at this, biting down slightly on her bottom lip as she allows her eyes to rake over the woman in her kitchen. She starts at the bottom, working her eyes over bare, milky and gorgeously toned legs, up the curve of her body beneath one of her business button downs that Alex had taken to steeling, to the lightly crimped strands of blonde that are still damp from their shared bath not a half hour prior.

Feeling eyes on her, Alex glances over her shoulder, sending a smirk of her own as she watches Casey practically undress her with her eyes. "Enjoying the view, are we, Miss Novak?"

"We are." Casey purrs in response, her mischievous green eyes meeting icy blue ones. "It's a great view you know. It's not every day that I have a gorgeous woman in my kitchen making me dinner."

"Well something tells me that those other women are missing out." Alex answers, forking the expertly cooked stake onto the awaiting plate before she spins around and walks across the kitchen, sitting it in front of the awaiting redhead. "And just so you know, I don't cook for just anyone."

"I'll keep that in mind." Casey retorts, once again allowing her eyes to roam over Alex's body. "Although, you are making it extremely hard to focus on this beautiful meal you've prepared, what with you standing here in my clothes."

Rolling her eyes, Alex gives a laughing Casey a playful swat to the shoulder before she takes the knife, cutting of an edible piece of beef before stabbing it with the fork and holding it up. "Eat your food, Novak. I'm not letting my hard work go to waste for your jokes."

Casey cocks an interested eyebrow as she tilts her head playfully. "Oh? You're gonna feed me like I'm a child?" she teases, her eyes flickering from the fork, to Alex and occasionally to Alex's lips for a millisecond.

"Well if the shoe fits." Alex replies with a tone of nonchalance and a shrug.

This time, Casey's smirk morphs into a full out grin as she leans forward and takes the fork between her teeth. She makes a show of ever so slightly sliding the piece of stake from the fork and into her mouth, before she slowly closes her lips around the utensil, pulling away with as slow a pace as possible.

Alex quietly sucks in a sudden breath. She wonders how in the hell Casey was able to make the most simple gesture so seductive and dare she say it, sexy. Placing the fork on the marble counter, she patiently waits for Casey to finish chewing before she leans forward and captures her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Casey, though she wouldn't care to admit it out loud, finds herself temporarily taken off guard as Alex was the one who initiated this kiss. She reaches up and traces the outline of her jaw before moving her hand to run through damp but silky blonde strands.

When the need for air becomes too great, Casey pulls away, licking away the barely there remnants of strawberry lip gloss from her lips. "So tell me about this marriage counselor thing." She murmurs after a moment of them staring into each other's eyes.

Alex sighs quietly before she gives another subtle shrug and leans against the bar counter. "It's just something I've wanted to do for a very long time. I feel like it's my way of helping people and helping people is something I'm really good at. What I really want to do is open my own practice."

"You know I can make that happen, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Your practice." Casey points out as she takes another bite of food. "I own plenty of property and I have a lot of available spaces. I can help you get started on your feet."

A wide smile spreads across Alex's lips as her face practically glows with excitement. "Are you serious?" she gasps, clapping her hands together when Casey simply nods in response. "Oh my god, Casey that's amazing."

"It is." Casey answers, allowing the deep kiss that came to her from her revelation. Humming, she gives a gentle push to Alex's shoulders before she pulls away. "Baby, you know I can make all that happen, and I want to make all that happen, but you just have to do one thing for me. I need you to be mine."

"What?" Alex responds, blinking slowly as her mind slowly comprehends the words that just came out of Casey's mouth. "What…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Alex. I need you to be mine." Casey repeats as she stands up and moves around the counter. She wraps her arms around Alex's waist, pulling her closer while moving her back against the counter. "Alex I love you and I want to take care of you. You deserve so much better than what you have."

"Casey…" Alex whispers, gently resting her head against the redhead's shoulder. "I…I feel the same way, but I can't just leave her like this. She doesn't…she wouldn't see it coming and she's such a good woman."

"Alex, I can take care of you, she can't, you know that." Casey rationalizes as she gently caresses the skin of Alex's waist. "Think about it Alex, here with me you have everything you have ever wanted. What are you possibly gaining from clinging to her like she's some kind of lifeline?"

Sighing heavily, Alex gives a small nod as she pulls away. "I'm…I know, okay? I know, but I need you to understand that we've been married for four years. I can't just up and leave her like this, it'll tear her apart. I just some time to figure some things out. Please say you understand?"

"I understand." Casey replies as she pulls away and takes both of Alex's hands in her own before placing a gentle kiss to them. "I've been thinking. I've cleared it with Liz to give you the next week and a half off. I wanna take you somewhere special."

"You mean it?" Alex asks, her voice full of hope and interest.

"Of course I mean it." Casey hums, leaning as she begins to place kiss to Alex's cheek, gradually moving to her neck. "Just you, me, and a romantic hotel in a special location of my choosing. How's that sound?"

Grinning, Alex leans forward and allows Casey to pull her closer. "It sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Checking her phone for the hundredth time, Abbie then shoves the device back into her pocket before she makes her way up towards the rather expensive looking apartments in front of her. After a lot of pleading with the doorman for a good ten minutes to let her in, she slips passed up and makes her way into the lobby.<p>

She ignores the looks she gets from the people in the lobby as she makes her way over towards the elevator. After sneaking another glance at the piece of paper in her pocket, she presses the number for the tenth floor and waits patiently as the lift begins its painfully slow climb.

The ding of the lift nearly startles her half to depth and she finds herself exiting the elevator with probably more haste than what's necessary. Abbie nervously fiddles with her hands as she makes her way down the hallway before coming to a stop in front of her destination. She hesitates for a brief moment before she raises her hand and knocks firmly on the door.

It's a only a few minutes before she hears shuffling and indistinctive mumbling on the other side and it isn't long before she hears the lock turning. As the door begins to swing open, she holds her breath at the greeting she's about to receive.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Well, she supposes it could've been worse.

"I…I really need to talk to you."

Kim folds her arms tightly over her chest before she sighs heavily and spins around, bidding the taller woman a silent interest. As she makes her way back into the lounge, she turns off the stereo that's softly playing in the background before she picks up her half empty glass of wine. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, to talk." Abbie repeats as she once again checks her phone. "But first, have you seen Alex? She left unexpectedly this evening and she hasn't called or anything. I'm getting kind of worried about her and I was wondering if you have heard from her at all."

"I'm sure she's fine." Kim replies with a shrug before taking a sip from her wine. "So again, I must ask, what do you want?"

Taking a deep breath, Abbie looks down at her shoes before awkwardly shuffling her feet. "I need your help." She begins, taking another deep breath to gain some confidence. "I…I really messed up when I forgot about Alex's birthday."

"Yeah you did." Kim snorts with an eye roll.

"…Anyway…I really messed up when I forgot Alex's birthday and I really want to do something special for her. I wouldn't normally do this, but I really need your help. I want to take Alex out to Angelo's because she's been wanting to go, but I can't afford it…"

"So you want money." Kim states with a clarifying nod.

"I…yeah…" Abbie responds as she runs a hand through her hair. "I just…can you help me out? Please? I never really ask you for anything…I didn't even want to bother you when our electricity was cut off but Alex insisted and we didn't have any power so I didn't have a choice. Please…"

Kim seems to mull this over in her mind before she sighs heavily and moves over to where her purse is on the counter. She shifts through the expensive leather bag for a moment before she pulls out a few bills and hands them over. "Here's five hundred dollars Abigail." She states flatly, holding up her hand when Abbie begins to speak. "I don't really want to hear your explanation. Just take this as me being generous and don't question it."

Abbie snaps her mouth shut, nodding as she stares down at the dollars in her hand. "Thank you so much. Kim, you…you really have no idea what this means to me. Thank you."

"Yeah…well…" Kim shrugs with a waft of her hand. "Just don't fuck everything up."

"I won't. You have my word."

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Alex isn't surprised to find the place dark save for the light illuminating from their bedroom. She glances down at the time on her phone and winces when she realizes how late, or rather early, it really is. Softly putting her stuff down, she moves into the bedroom where she finds Abbie patiently waiting for her.<p>

"Hey, you." the brunette says with a sad smile as she looks away from her focused spot on the wall. "I was worried about you when you didn't call…where'd you go?"

"Liz called me in for some work stuff." Alex responds with a semi shrug as she sets about getting ready for bed.

"Oh…well it would've been nice if you had called."

"I don't report to you Abbie."

Blinking at the sudden snappiness in Alex's voice, Abbie's mouth falls open before she immediately snaps it shut. "I…wasn't saying that you did. I was just saying that I was worried about you and I just wish you had called to tell me where you were. It's almost two a.m. Alex…"

Sighing heavily, Alex drags a hand through her hair as she can't even look at herself in the mirror. "I know…I'm sorry for snapping…I'm just tired." She explains, slipping into her pajamas before sliding underneath the covers. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…in some way I'm sure I deserved it." Abbie replies with a small grin as she pulls her wife into her arms, frowning when she feels Alex go completely rigid. "Alex? Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Alex murmurs, closing her eyes to will away the guilt. "Like I said, I'm just tired."

"I see…well, let's get some sleep. I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Abbie says with hopefully as she reaches over to turn out the light.

Well into the night and long after Abbie's breathing has evened out to sign that she's asleep. Alex finds herself still lying awake at night, staring blankly at the wall where she wonders how and when she is going to take care of things.

**As always, I've loving you guys' theories. Leave your thoughts! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just can't win in life, can I? Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

After offering to stay behind to clean up after the art class so Abbie could go home to her wife, Serena finishes cleaning the last of the paint brushes before she deems herself done for the night. Packing up her things, she gives everything another once over before she takes the key and locks up.

Pulling her jacket tighter around herself, she can't shake the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she is being watched, though she knows that such a thing probably isn't true. However, just to make sure, she checks around her surroundings only to find herself alone, save for the few people walking the streets.

Sure, she could have called a cab, but her apartment is all within walking distance and she really doesn't need to be spending the high abomination that is cab fare for all of a few blocks. She's been managing the walk every now and then on the time where she declined Abbie's ride home, but every time she walked she just can't help the tinge that travels down her neck.

As she gets about midway to her apartment, Serena swears she hears someone call out to her and she feels like she recognizes the voice. Her heart beings pounding heavily in her chest as she begins walking faster, a walk that soon turns into a jog and a jog that soon turns into a sprint.

Reaching her apartment, the petrified blonde storms through the door, taking care to lock each and every one of the numerous looks on her door. Making sure to double check the door locks and the locks on the windows, Serena makes sure to turn on the necessary amount of lighting around her house before she picks up a baseball bat and slowly heads to her bedroom, planning to use it as extra security to the revolver in her end table should the situation prove necessary.

"Abbie I wish you would tell me what my surprise is. You know I'm not too good with surprises." Alex practically whines as she finishes slipping her last earring through her ear. All she knows about whatever surprise this is, is that Abbie told her that they would have to dress nice. If she's being completely honest with herself, deep down, she's kind of afraid to see what Abbie's definition of nice is. Or maybe she already knows and she's now unconsciously comparing her wife to the style of another.

Abbie steps into the living room with both of their coats draped over her arm and a wide smile on her face. "You sure are persistent when it comes to ruining surprises." She chuckles as she helps her wife into her coat just before they leave for what she has already dubbed to be their special evening.

"That's right." Alex quips back, her smile widening as they get into the car. "So, will you tell me where we're going?"

"I don't know Alex, I really don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Pretty please?"

Abbie winces at Alex's ultimate secret weapon; the puppy dog stare. The ultimate puppy dog stare that breaks every single resolve that she has and it practically turns her mind to mush, ultimately resulting in the blonde getting whatever she wants. It's not a look that has failed yet in their time of knowing each other.

"Oh alright. If you really must ruin the surprise. I'm taking you to Angelo's."

Alex's face falls immediately for a split second before she smiles once again, only this time it is much more forced and nervous and all she can do is hope that her wife doesn't pick up on it. "Abbie I…what? How…how are we going to Angelo's?"

Abbie simply shrugs as she turns her attention back to the road. "I…I found a way. I really wanted to make up for everything that's happened lately and well…I thought I could start by taking you out to a place that you really wanted to go. I haven't really been able to take you out to a nice dinner so I thought this would be a good chance to do so. Please let's…let's just enjoy this evening."

Twenty minutes later, Alex feels as if the forces of nature are out to taunt her as she finds herself sitting at the very same table that she sat at when she came to Angelo's with Casey. The thought brings up a sickening feeling of pleasure and guilt that she forces herself to will away as she realizes that Abbie is still talking about something and has been talking since probably the past ten minutes or so; Alex has only been listening for three.

"Alex?" Abbie pauses when she realizes that the blonde hasn't said anything for the better part of ten minutes. "Are you okay? You've been staring at the table for quite a while…"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Alex responds, shaking her head before she narrows her eyes and folds her hands in her lap. "Actually…Abbie…I appreciate this, I really do, but where did you ever get the money to pay for all of this? I mean, there was no way either of us could afford to come here at the given time right."

Abbie blushes as she absentmindedly begins rubbing at the back of her neck. "I know…I just…I really wanted to take you somewhere special." She murmurs, sighing heavily when Alex gives her a look that silently tells her she still wishes to know how she managed to get the money. "I asked Kim for the money alright. I didn't…I didn't feel good about it, but I knew if I was ever going to have enough to bring you here that I would have to get it from somewhere."

"Abbie…"

"I know, I know…and believe me, she wasn't thrilled about it either, but I need to get it from somewhere Alex."

Closing her mouth, Alex nods her head as her facial expressions show that she truly isn't upset or anything, she's just thoroughly surprised that Abbie would swallow her pride long enough to borrow money; and from Kim of all people.

"Abbie, there's something I need to talk to you about." Alex says once their food arrives and they settle into a comfortable eating silence. She struggles to find words for a brief moment before she just decides to come out with it. "I'm going out of town for a little while…"

"What?" Abbie responds, tilting her head in ultimate curiosity.

"Liz is sending me out of town to help one of her broker's with a business deal. I may be gone for only a week or so. It shouldn't be too long. I just…I just thought you should know ahead of time."

"I understand." Abbie nods with a smile as she reaches across the table and takes her wife's hand. "I understand that you have to work, and I understand that your work is a stepping stone for you to become a marriage counselor. I think when you finally do become a marriage counselor, you'll be the best one this city has ever seen. And when you're famous for helping people, I'll be able to say 'you see that woman? Helping change people's lives, that's my wife."

"Yeah…" Alex nods, a sad smile crossing her lips as Abbie places a gentle kiss to the back of her hand while guilt covers her like a cocoon.

Later that night at home, Alex is in the shower preparing for bed. She continues to wash her hair, she feels the shower open and she thinks nothing of it when arms slowly slide around her waist. Subconsciously, she closes her eyes, and leans back into the embrace while hands gently caress the lower parts of her stomach, and lips slowly begin placing gentle, lingering kisses to the side of her neck.

"Oh god…" she murmurs, a surge of wetness immediately springing to her center as she recalls the nights spent in Casey's bathroom. Lit candles, scented bubble bath, warm water, bodies moving in sync with one another; it's all enough to make her want to cum right then and there. "Please…"

The hand slowly moves down her wet stomach and fingers slip through her damp folds, causing her to groan in response. While those skilled lips she loves so much work on her neck, those blessed fingers rub gentle circles around her clit, causing her to jerk against them with need. "Please. More."

Complying to the whimpered request, said fingers then continue to descend until they slip into her only to be met with a slick wetness that has nothing to do with the shower. Her inner walls clench around the digits, pulling them in as she automatically begins thrusting against the fingers, trying to gain her released.

With her eyes screwed shut, Alex drops her head back against her lover's shoulder and her mouth falls open as the fingers begin to pump in and out of her at a pleasurable pace. "Yes!" she half screams half hisses as each thrust seems to become deeper and deeper. "Please, yes, I'm so close."

When she reaches her climax, Alex lets out a scream that is probably going to rouse the neighbors. Her walls convulse repeatedly as the fingers come to a much slower place, milking every last second of her orgasm. A breath escapes her lips and her lover's name is about to fall from her lips when a voice speaks, causing the words to die on her lips.

"I don't think I've ever heard you scream like that before." Abbie purse huskily, leaning in to where she pulls her wife's earlobe between her teeth.

Alex's eyes fly open at hearing Abbie's voice and immediately her sense of bliss is once again replaced by guilt. As Abbie continues to hold her close in their shower, she is thankful that the water is pouring down over them, that way the drops of the waters mix unidentifiably with her tears.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of the week, Alex finds herself met with another surprise only this time said surprise's owner is much more stable than the last. "I can't believe you've had me on a plane for nearly five hours and you still won't tell me where we're going." She rants, continuing to pace the length of the cabin.<p>

Casey simply smirks; running a hand through her hair as she eagerly watches the blonde pace back and forth like a fearless caged animal. To say that such a sight is a turn on would be a complete understatement. "Well, in my defense, I did keep you busy for three of those five hours."

"That's true." Alex hums, taking a seat next to the redhead when the 'seatbelts on' sign comes on as the plane begins to descend. She leans into Casey, clutching her arm and sighing happily as she rests her head on her shoulder. "I'm really excited you know, about spending this much time with you."

"I know you are." Casey hums in response, gently lifting Alex's chin with her finger before claiming her lips in a deep kiss. A deep kiss that soon escalates but is then soon jostled by the slight bump of the plane toughing down with the ground. "We're here sweetheart."

"Mmm, but now I don't wanna leave." Alex mumbles, wrapping her arms tighter around Casey's neck as she pulls her in closer.

"I know you don't but we have to." Casey replies, smirking when she gives the blonde a last peck on the lips. "But I promise you that there will be plenty of that later."

Huffing, Alex accepts Casey's hand before she straightens out her hair and they exit the plane. Walking out onto the runway, Alex spots a waiting car along with a chauffeur while the pilots set about unloading their luggage.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles," the man with a heavy French accent greats as he gives a half bow to them both. "Welcome, to Paris."

"Merci Monsieur," Casey responds with a polite nod.

Alex on the other hand practically squeals in excitement and practically knocks Casey over with her attack hug. "Oh my god, I can't believe you actually flew me to Paris. Casey you…you are the most amazing woman on this earth."

"Anything for you, Mon Ami." Casey purrs as she takes Alex's hand a places a loving kiss to the back of it. "Now come on. Let me show you all the magical things that came happen between two lovers in the City of Love."

**Leave your thoughts? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah, a new chapter. **

**Wigler; To answer your question, the reason Kim is a character in the filter, is because she's an SVU character. A few months ago, I had requested the site add Abbie as a character because as she did act as SVUs ADA for a few episodes that did technically make her viable as an SVU character. However, Serena on the other hand belongs to the mothership therefore I can't exactly put her in the filter because she isn't selectable character for this show. So that's why Kim's in here instead because is kinda important to the story :)**

**Enjoy!**

Alex is standing in a mirror looking interestedly at a pair of earrings when she feels someone come up behind her. Seeing Casey's reflection in the mirror, a small smile spreads across her lip, only for said smile to fall open and her face turn to shock when Casey drapes a rather looking expensive necklace around her neck. "Oh my god, Case…"

"Before you say anything, do you like it?" Casey murmurs, admiring her amazing and accurate choice on how a beautiful necklace would look on an extremely beautiful woman.

"Do I like it?" Alex repeats with a nervous chuckle as she lifts her fingers to lightly graze against the sparkling diamonds on said necklace. "I love it, but Casey…"

"Do you want it?" Casey asks, once again interrupting her as she knows exactly what Alex is going to say. When she receives silence as a question she chuckle quietly and steps in closer, close enough for her to place an intimate kiss to the blonde's neck against the awareness of anyone else in the jewelers. "If I bought it for you, would you wear it?"

Shuddering at the feeling of Casey's breath against her ear, Alex swallows thickly and repeatedly to regain some of the moisture that has been lost in her mouth. Finally after returning her brain from being useless mush, she shakily nods her head, just barely managing a response. "I would wear it but…you know that it's too expensive."

"Hey," Casey begins, shaking her head as she spins Alex around so she can look her in the eyes. "Alex, there is absolutely nothing, that is too expensive for you, do you hear me? _Nothing_ is too expensive for you."

"I still don't know Casey…it just looks like it costs and awful lot so I can't imagine how much it really costs."

"The cost is just a bunch of numbers." Casey says with a nonchalant shrug as she leans in closer, her lips just a millimeter away from Alex's as she drops her voice down to a whisper. "It looks beautiful on you; you said you would wear it which means you like it, and I want you to have it. It's perfect."

"I love it." Alex murmurs, closing the last small amount of distance between them to give Casey a light peck on the lips, not too long to be seen as publically inappropriate but also not show short as to not be passionate. "Thank you."

"Just let me find the jeweler and she'll wrap it up for us." Casey says, before she leans in and places another gentle kiss to Alex's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Abbie shuffles her feet slightly as she raises her hand to knock on the apartment door. After knocking, she stands for a few moments of silence, frowning when she swears she hears noise on the other side. So, she does what any normal person would do and she knocks once again.<p>

Only this time, there is a quiet amount of shuffling to the door before there is a fair amount of noise at the front door right before it swings open. Open to Serena who looks halfway fearful at first sight, but she immediately relaxes when she sees who it is.

"Um, Hi. Can I…" Abbie begins, but finds herself cut off when Serena all but pulls her into the apartment and proceeds to check the hallway outside. "Um…"

"Hi." Serena says quickly, sticking her head out of the door and looking up and down the hall before coming back inside. She makes sure to carefully redo all of the locks and double check them before she returns to the living room and places the bat she carried to the door by the couch. "Sorry about that."

"It's…no problem." Abbie responds as she carefully blinks and tilts her head. "Are you alright? You looked like you were expecting someone and you intended to greet them with a bat to the head."

Serena blushes heavily and chuckles nervously as she gives a half shrug. "I…yeah, sorry…." She murmurs again as she goes over to her window and looks out of it before pulling the curtains shut again. "I…I was walking home a few nights ago and I thought I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and I thought I saw my ex, but then I looked back again and she was gone. I was just being a little paranoid, but I couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that she's coming for me."

Abbie nods her head in understanding as she feels bad for this woman. "If you don't mind me saying, you look like you could use a talk." She says quietly as she slowly steps closer to where Serena has rooted herself to the center of the room. "And I can be a really good listener when it comes to things like this."

Opening her mouth Serena intends to deny the offer, before a pain in her chest allows for her to fully realize she does need to talk. She slowly lowers herself down to the sofa and pats the cushion next to her, motioning for Abbie to do the same. "I've been living in fear ever since I left her." She begins quietly.

"That's understandable…" Abbie says softly. "With how you told me the relationship ended and everything, I can't even begin to imagine how afraid you must be."

"But that was months ago!" Serena exclaims, throwing up her hands in frustration. "That was months ago and I'm still living in this fear of her coming for me because I left her. When we got together and everything was fine, I wanted to be with her forever. But then, things just changed and then I wanted to leave. When she was able to figure out I was planning on leaving, she told me that I couldn't. That she owned me and that I've given up the right to think for myself. I tried to sneak out a few times, but she always caught me and made me go back to bed with her."

"Serena…did she…" Abbie trails off quietly, trying to piece together in her mind out to put what she wants to ask gently.

Serena however, catches on immediately and she shakes her head as a sad laugh escapes her lips. "No, she never forced me to have sex. She just forced me to look happy when I wasn't and she'd hit me when I wasn't. She'd make sure the bruises were in places where people couldn't see them though." she explains, wiping away the tears that make their way down her cheeks before she runs her finger along the noticeable scar on her arm. "As I told you, the day that I actually had the courage to walk out is the day that I got this. When she told me to get upstairs, she hit me so hard the room spun. That was the first and only time I actually fought back, but she was able to overpower me. She pushed me hard into the coffee table and then after that she beat me so badly that I blacked out into unconsciousness. When I came to, she was gone and I grabbed my stuff and walked to the nearest hospital. I didn't want to tell the police what happened…I was too afraid."

"Serena, you should have!" Abbie exclaims probably a little louder than necessary. "She needed to pay for what she did to you and she doesn't deserve to be walking the streets where she can find you and hurt you again!"

"Abbie, it's okay." Serena states with a small smile as she places a slightly shaking hand over Abbie's shoulder. "I just didn't want to tell the police because I didn't want to have to relive everything that I went through with her. I couldn't bring myself to do it. But it's okay now."

Taking a deep breath, Abbie nods her head and drags her hands through her hair. "I know…I just, I just don't want you to get hurt. You're a really…you're a really nice person and I just don't want you getting hurt because of some lowlife. You don't deserve that."

Serena smiles and takes one of Abbie's hands in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And you're super sweet. Alex is lucky to have you." she exclaims before taking her hand back. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, I really wasn't expecting you to show up. Especially at this time in the evening; is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just…well, Alex is out of town on a business trip for work and I just kind of wanted to get out of the house." Abbie explains with a halfway nervous shrug. "I was planning on going to see a movie on my way over I thought about you and so I thought I would swing by and ask if you'd like to join me? It's okay if you don't or if you have something better to do with your evening, I was just wondering…"

"I'd really like that." Serena responds with a warm smile as she stands up from her sofa. "Before you came, I was working on cover art for the book that I'm writing, but I can always do that another time. Here, just let me grab a jacket and we can head out."

"So, I didn't know you were writing a book." Abbie explains, shoving her hands into her pockets as they make the short distanced walk to the theater from Serena's apartment. "How did I not know this before?"

Giggling quietly, Serena shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I just never really talked about it before." She laughs before continuing on. "But yeah, I'm writing a book. Well, it's kind of an autobiography, but they don't need to know that everything in it is based on a true story."

"I see." Abbie hums, with a nod. "Well, maybe you'll let me read a little part of it some time? Unless you don't want to, then that's cool too…"

"No, actually, I think that'd be great. It'd be good to have the opinion of someone else for a change." Serena explains as they reach the theater and step up to the booth to purchase their tickets.

Just as they step into the theater, Serena dismisses herself to make a quick rest room stop, leaving Abbie alone to purchase any snacks they wish to have for their movie. As the makes her way over to the concession stand, she immediately recognizes Kim practically hanging off of a woman she's never seen before, in the concession line. Then again, she isn't exactly sure why she's surprised; it is Kim after all.

"Kim?" Abbie calls out, startling the other woman briefly before she holds up her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Rolling her eyes, Kim murmurs something incoherent under her breath before she forces a smile and turns around. "Hi, Abbie. What a surprise."

"I could say the same." Abbie responds before she turns and immediately flinches when catches Kim's date sizing her up. Smiling nervously she extends her hand, hoping it isn't shaking too much. "Um, hi…I…I'm Abbie."

The woman however, simply says nothing in response as she her eyes briefly flicker down to Abbie's extended hand as she has makes no move to shake it.

Clearing her throat, Kim hopes to relieve the awkwardness of the situation as she wraps her both of her arms around her date's torso and gently rests her cheek against her shoulder. "Abbie, this is Olivia. She teaches my kickboxing class."

Blinking rapidly, Abbie immediately turns back to Kim. "You take _kickboxing_?" she asks, the disbelief apparent in her voice.

"Hey, a girl has to know how to defend herself." Kim responds sassily as she places a hand on her hip, feigning offense. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, Alex is on that business trip so I decided to come see a movie with a friend." Abbie responds, trying not to feel scrutinized under Olivia's hard gaze.

A look of some sort passes across Kim's face as her mouth falls open to question Alex's whereabouts before something in the back of her mind clicks and she snaps her mouth shut. "Oh, that's right." she responds, pretending to know what business trip Abbie is referring to while trying to will away the small tinge of hurt that her best friend didn't tell her about something. "I suppose that makes sense. Anyway, we should really be going now. It was nice seeing you. C'mon Liv."

"Uh, yeah…" Abbie responds, watching as Kim practically drags Olivia towards one of the theaters. Normally she wouldn't thinking was up but considering Kim Greylek just told her it was 'nice seeing her' something is most definitely going on. She just doesn't know what it is yet.

* * *

><p>Walking with shopping bags in hand, Casey shoulders open the door to their hotel suit opening it wide enough for Alex to move past. "I told you once you got going you wouldn't be able to stop." She jokes, looking at the number of bags lined up both of their arms.<p>

"Well it's your fault." Alex calls back as she drops her bags to the floor and flops on her back onto the couch with an audible sigh of relief. "I don't think I'll ever walk again after this afternoon."

"I felt like I let a kid loose in a candy store." Casey jokes as she enters the room, carrying around six shoe boxes as well as plethora of bags up her arms. "Who knew you actually liked shopping?"

Looking up from her spot on the couch, Alex sticks out her tongue. "In my defense, I've never been shopping like that. I've been the bystander when Kim shops like this and I just get whatever when she cons me into letting her pay for it."

Sitting down the boxes and bags, Casey saunters over to the cough and lowers herself onto the cushions. She crawls across the length of the sofa to where she is hovering over Alex, smirking down at her. "The main part about today is that you enjoyed yourself." She murmurs before she leans down and claims Alex's lips in a hot kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Alex reaches up and wraps her arms around Casey's neck, pulling her down on top of her so their bodies are flush against one another. Their tongues twist and duel against one another as Casey reaches a hand between them and begins to gently massage Alex's right breast through her bra.

"Flawless. Simply flawless." Casey whispers, dipping her head to nip at Alex's chin before she begins tracing trail of love bites from her jaw to her ear and down her neck. When she reaches Alex's ear, she gives the lobe a small tug before she slightly sticks out her tongue and traces a trail of hot desire back to her jaw line. "And I can't wait to make you mine."

"And I can't wait to be yours." Alex whispers back, pulling Casey back to her lips as she hooks a leg around her waist. "Take me."

Roughly an hour or so later, Casey lay awake in their hotel room with her arm wrapped protectively around Alex's waist while the blonde slumbers quietly on her shoulder. She gently runs her hand through silky blonde tresses before she leans down and places a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Her thoughts of the beautiful woman in her embrace are jarred by the slight buzzing of her phone on the end table. "Novak," she responds to the call professionally, in case it's a business partner calling about a deal. She smiles on the other end of the line however when she realizes it's a personal call.

"Yes, that's the one I ordered. The diamonds finally arrived? Excellent! No, of course, I want you to start working right away. The sooner it's done the better. Great. Oh, one more thing, when you finish setting the stones. I want you to engrave the inside." Casey pauses briefly, tapping her fingers against her chin for a brief moment before she grins widely.

"Put something romantic like 'here's to a wonderful new beginning'. Yes, I know, I'm a natural born poet." She smiles, her eyes once again dropping to the sleeping blonde on her shoulder.

'_A wonderful new beginning indeed.'_

***Chung Chung* Olivia made an appearance...but what important role does she play now, hmmmm? And was I telling the truth earlier when I said I didn't have a spot for her in this story? Hmmmmm? Leave your thoughts! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ooo, another bet has emerged. I love it. Hope you all enjoy. **

"I can't believe actually let you talk me into seeing that." Serena shudders, trying to shake away the images of the far too graphic thriller from her brain. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that graphic when it comes to gore and stuff, but she never really has been one for horror movies and she can't imagine how Abbie sits through such things on a regular basis.

"Aw, c'mon Serena, it wasn't that bad. I thought it was funny more than anything else." Abbie chuckles as she walks the blonde to her apartment door.

"Because killer demons and possessed people are hilarious." Serena shudders once again, spinning around as she reaches her door. "Despite being scared out of my wits for an hour or so, I really did have a good time tonight and I'm really glad you thought about me enough to invite me out."

Abbie doesn't exactly know why, but she finds herself blushing as she shrugs her shoulders and shoves her hands into her pockets. "Yeah well…I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing okay and…yeah." She murmurs shuffling her feet as she clears her throat. "Um, if you ever need anything, like if you need me to take you somewhere because you don't want to walk or if you do want to walk and you just don't want to walk alone, please call me. I'll be more than happy to come over and take you wherever you need to go."

Serena sends a small smile as she slowly shakes her head. "Abbie, that's sweet, but you don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to, but I just don't want you walking around scared all the time. It wouldn't feel right and then what if she finds you? I don't want you getting hurt again because some jealous lowlife got her feelings hurt. So, please say you'll call me?" Abbie pleads, tilting her head when Serena doesn't respond so she decides to try again. "Please?"

"Oh alright, I'll call you." Serena finally relents as she steps forward and gives the brunette a warm hug. "Thank you so much for caring about me. I don't think I've ever really met someone who's shown as much concern as you have."

"No problem." Abbie squeaks, frowning when she hears the pitch in her voice before she clears her throat once again. "I mean…it's no problem. I should…probably get going."

"Yeah, you should." Serena responds, though she doesn't make an attempt to move. Finally, she steps forward and gives the brunette a tender, platonic kiss to her cheek before she steps back and smiles. "Goodnight Abbie."

Blinking rapidly, Abbie feels her face warm as she shakily nods her head. "G-G'night Serena." She stammers back, watching as the blonde disappears into her apartment. With the spot on her cheek still a little warm, she blushes again as she finds herself slightly thinking about the kiss being more than it was and the embarrassment is replaced by a small amount of guilt when she realizes she was thinking about someone other than Alex in that way. Especially since she adores her wife so and she practically worships the ground she walks on.

"It was just meant to be friendly anyway." she says to herself as she shrugs her shoulders and begins to make the reasonable walk home. Passing the apartment building, she glances up towards Serena's window, sending up a silent prayer that the blonde will stay safe from whomever it is that she's afraid of.

* * *

><p>Alex sighs heavily later on in the week as she finds herself returning home. She wasn't quite ready to return from Paris yet as she found herself to be having an amazing time in a foreign country, not to mention she got to spend uninterrupted time with Casey which was amazing all in itself.<p>

A small giggle escapes her lips as she remembers that she had to purchase a whole other suitcase for the items that she managed to buy in Paris and she remembers Casey's constant teasing from when she was attempting and failing miserably to pack everything into a tight fit.

"I just realized that I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this stuff to Abbie…" Alex explains as they are more than halfway back to her apartment. "I mean, she's bound to notice all of the clothes and shoes and of all things, the necklace…"

Casey can't help but laugh at the thought before she gives a simple shrug in response. "Just tell her that Liz gave you a travel bonus for travelling overseas and just hide the receipts after. She's not from my class so it's not like she knows what any of this costs or anything."

Alex's smile fades at the poorly worded statement. "Casey…" she says in a disapproving tone.

"What? It's true. Come on Alex, you and I both know that she's struggling and I know for sure that you're tired of struggling. Let's just stop beading around the bush and be honest about this. You know I'm who you would rather be with."

"I know, but telling her isn't easy. I keep telling myself that I'm going to sit down and have a talk with her but I can never bring myself to do it. I know what I'm doing is wrong and I know it's not fair to her, but I can't bring myself to see myself hurt her .Just not yet."

"Hey," Casey says gently as they come to a stoplight and she reaches over to take the blonde's hand. "And I completely understand that it's not easy for you. I just…I dunno, I just wish things would happen sooner rather than later? That way you can be mine and we can start working on you opening your practice as a counselor. And then when I finally close this deal with Liz, I can sweep you off your feet and we can live anywhere in the country. But I understand how leaving your wife is hard, you've been married for what, three years?"

"Four." Alex corrects with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's one of the things I'm good at." Casey grins, leaning across the center console to steal a quick kiss just before the light changes. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know…and I love you too." Alex responds with a warm smile as she leans back against her seat. A few minutes of silence past before they pull up to her apartment building and she sighs quietly. "Looks like it's time to go."

"You want me carry your bags upstairs?" Casey asks as she gets out and leans against the side of her car.

Shaking her head, Alex removes one of her rather heavy suitcases and drops it to the ground. "No, I got it. Thanks though."

"Alex?"

The voice causes Alex to drop her other bag completely before she spins around to see her wife standing in the center of the sidewalk with a few groceries in hand. A sinking feeling immediately springs to her heart before she realizes the situation will only turn disastrous if she allows it to.

"Abbie, hey." Alex responds, giving her wife a warm smile as she picks up her suitcases. "What're you doing out?"

"You're home early. I wasn't expecting you back for at least a couple of days. Anyway, I had to run out and get a few groceries." Abbie explains, though her gaze isn't on her wife, but on the well dressed stranger still leaning against her car by the curb. "Hi…I don't believe we've met."

Blinking rapidly, Casey puts on a smile and approaches the couple as she extends her hand. "We haven't. Casey Novak." She introduces herself as she shakes hands with the other woman who is still staring at her intently. "You must be Abbie. Alex here has told me a great deal about you."

"I wish I could say the same." Abbie responds with the world's smallest smile as she firmly returns the handshake."

"Um, Casey is Liz's business partner. She's thinking about expanding the company." Alex explains, trying to relieve some of the tension in the air. "Casey was sent on the business trip as well and she offered to drive me home from the airport."

Nodding, Abbie continues to size up the other woman. It immediately bothers her that this woman has money radiating off of her and she doesn't like the smile she's giving Alex every now and then. "I see." She responds flatly before her eyes shift to behind the redhead. "That's a really nice car."

"Oh, um, thanks. It's customized." Casey responds, briefly glancing at said car over her shoulder. She clears her throat before briefly turning her head to the blonde who looks to be holding her breath. "Alex, are you sure you don't want me to carry your bags up for you?"

"I've got it." Abbie steps in before Alex even has a chance to respond.

Raising her eyebrows at the territorial display, Casey shoves her hands into her pockets before giving shrugging. "Well, alright then. Alex? I suppose I'll see you around the office."

"Yes…thanks again for the ride." Alex responds, giving a small wave.

Casey nods curtly before spinning around to head back to her car and she can't help but chuckle humorously at Abbie's defensive posture. Honestly she halfway feels bad for the artist, but as soon as the feeling is there, it disappears.

Meanwhile, Abbie manages to lug Alex's suitcases along with the groceries up to their apartment. Once there, she places the luggage in the center of the room and disappears to put up the groceries only to return to the living room a few minutes later to find Alex staring in her general direction. "What?"

"Why did you have to act like that?" Alex asks, shaking her head with a sigh of disapproval. "She was only trying to be nice."

"Well, she wasn't being so nice with her eyes." Abbie mutters in response as she crosses the room. "I didn't like the way she was looking at you. She was…she was undressing you and checking you out. I didn't like it."

Rolling her eyes, Alex's crosses her arms as she shakes her head once again. "You're jealous and it's completely ridiculous. You're being irrational."

"Well geez, Alex, can you blame me? With the way she was looking at you I couldn't help it. Not to mention she has that nice car and probably a whole bunch of money."

"Wow, so you're jealous of everything Casey has?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to! Let me tell you something, Abigail. Casey got to where she is because she worked at it. It wasn't just handed to her, it wasn't just some wish granted, it was just because she sat around on her ass and believed something would happen, it was because she worked for it. _Worked_, Abigail. But that isn't something you know anything about."

"You think I don't try?!" Abbie exclaims. "You think I haven't been trying to make you happy?! To do everything that I could to make sure you were happy! For fuck's sake Alex, give me at least a little credit for something! I adore you and you are well aware of the fact. Stop walking around and making me seem like I'm completely useless."

"I wouldn't have to point it out if you would see it for yourself." Alex snaps back coldly, her words lingering heavy in the silent room before she scoffs and picks up her purse. "You know what, forget it, I'm going to see Kim."

"Fine." Abbie cuts back, folding her arms tightly but wincing when the door slams, practically rattling the room. She lets out a frustrated sigh of her own before she falls onto the couch and drops her head into her hands.

As she begins regretting letting her attitude get the best of her, she lifts her eyes to the two suitcases in the center of the living room. A frown crosses her face when she remembers Alex only leaving with one suitcase; so what reason would she have for two?

Going against the voice screaming in the back of her head, she pulls the newer of the two closer to her and slowly begins to open the zipper. Before she can open it herself, its contents push open the flash. Abbie's frown increases as her eyes fall on the new clothes and shoes within the luggage case, many of which still have the tag on them.

As she shifts through the clothing within the suitcase, she finds a brand new matching set of lingerie and immediately her cheeks warm. Upon lifting the garments from the suitcase, Abbie scowls in deep confusion when she realizes that the lingerie has been worn.

Immediately her suspicions spike and she drops the underwear back into the suitcase before she stands up and heads over to their home computer to do a little bit of research on just who the hell Casey Novak is and what the hell she wants with her wife.

* * *

><p>"You could've told me that you were going out of town with her." Kim states flatly as she stands in the center of her living room with her arms folded.<p>

"I thought I did." Alex responds with a shrug of nonchalance before she rolls her eyes. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal Kim. If I had told you, you would've told me to go anyway."

"That's not the point! The point is I'm your best friend and you completely forgot about telling me that you let Casey freaking Novak fly you to France!" Kim shouts before she drops her hands to her sides. "Are you in a relationship with her Alex?"

Alex remains silent for a long period of time before she shrugs. "What's it to you if I am?"

"That you didn't tell me!" Kim exclaims once again. "The point is that it wasn't just one time sex on her plane like I thought it was! It wasn't just something that you did for thrills because you needed change! This is a full out relationship and frankly, Alex, it's wrong!"

At this, Alex's eyes widen and her jaw practically hits the floor. Did Kim just tell her that what she was doing is wrong? Kim? Of all people, Kim?! "Are you freaking kidding me, you practically pushed me to her!"

"No, I pushed you to flirt with her. Hell, I was even surprised when you told me you had sex with her but I never once said that you should run around having an affair. Granted, I don't like Abbie at all, but she doesn't deserve this. Damnit, Alex, she came to me and borrowed money so she could take you out to dinner! Mind you to a restaurant that Casey already took you out to and I should've told her that, but I didn't. You need to break it off with Abbie if you're gonna continue to do this."

"Since when do you care?!"

"Again, about her I don't. But I care about you and I don't want you making a stupid decision that's going to get every one of you hurt in the long run. You need to make a choice Alex. And soon."

Sighing heavily, Alex shakes her head before dropping her chin to her chest. "It's not easy Kim."

"I never said it was going to be. But you need to decide…and fast."

**I hadn't intended for this story to be all that long so we are coming up to the falling action point. There maybe two, MAYBE and I stretch this maybe, three at the max, chapters left. Anyhow, I hope leave your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this is most definitely the second to last chapter. Most. Definitely. **

It isn't until a few days later and after numerous amounts of research that Abbie finally begins putting two and two together. Clenching her hands tightly around the wheel of her car, she all but speeds through the streets, nearly breaking every traffic law in question to get to her desired destination.

Arriving at the address she had to go through hell and high water to find, Abbie gets out of her car and purses her lips into a tight thin line as she realizes the small possibility of her getting to the top of the luxurious building.

She shoves her hands into her pockets and jogs across the street, making her way to the building as she once again finds herself in a position of bribing and conning a doorman to let her in. After about fifteen minutes of arguing, bribing and pleading, Abbie finds herself racing to the elevator where she keys in the code that should take her to the top of the building.

Dragging her hands through her hair, Abbie paces the elevator like a caged animal. There's only one extremely logical explanation for what has been going on but in her heart and her mind she can't help but hope and pray that she is dead wrong. That everything is just going to be a big misunderstanding and she was over reacting just like she had been told not even a week prior.

The elevator finally dings and Abbie finds herself stepping off of the lift and into a narrow hallway as loud music blasting can be heard around her. Doing as the doorman instructed, she walks to the end of the hallway and turns, pushing open the glass door that admits her to what she can assume to be a normally spacious penthouse that is currently congested with people.

Music blasts and lights flash as people bump and grind against one another while others mingle and chat over the appetizers being served to them on trays. In all honesty, Abbie has never seen so many people in one place in her entire life and she can't even begin to imagine how she is going to find anyone specific in the palace like home.

Abbie's heart thumps loudly in her ears against the bass of the music as she pushes her way through the crowd. She can feel some of them silently judging her as she knows she just looks like she doesn't belong here, but she doesn't care; she's on a mission and she will be damned if anyone is going to stop her.

Walking into yet another room crowded with people, Abbie scans the room before she spots a familiar redhead chatting with people at a table in the corner, while having her arm around a woman; a woman that Abbie immediately recognizes to be her wife.

Clenching her teeth tightly, Abbie crosses the room in three quick strides before she gives Casey a hard shove, nearly causing the woman to lose her balance and startling Alex in the process. "You take your hands off of her."

"Keep your hands away from my face." Casey bites back, slapping away the finger that Abbie is pointing at her. "Who the hell let you up here?"

"Stop it!" Alex exclaims, putting herself between the two before anything can happen. She gives Casey a pleading look before she turns towards Abbie and sighs heavily. "Abbie, what are you doing here…"

"I want answers." Abbie states after a brief moment of silence between them. She tears her eyes away from Alex only to find Casey sending her harsh glares that only seem to try her patience. "I want answers about what you're doing with a no good somebody like her."

"Right," Casey chuckles mirthlessly. "I'm no good, but yet I'm the one who's worth millions and you aren't even worth the gum on the bottom of my shoe."

Abbie clenches her fists and makes a move to start at Casey only for Alex to push her back. Seizing the opportunity, she takes Alex by the wrist and begins dragging her away. "Come on, we're getting out of here and I'm taking you home."

Taking a deep breath, Alex plants her feet to the floor, halting any further movement. "Abbie, we need to talk…" she says almost so quietly that Abbie nearly misses it.

"I know we need to talk, that's why we're going home." Abbie states, her frustrations from the loudness of the party increasing by the second.

"Abbie, no, I mean we need to talk now." Alex states firmly as she gently takes Abbie by the arm and pulls her outside on the balcony away from all of the noise. She angles her head to the ground and opens and closes her mouth several times before she settles on sighing quietly. "I honestly don't know where to begin…so I'll just start with the truth." She says quietly before taking a much needed deep breath to continue. "I'm not coming home, Abbie."

Abbie frowns, shaking her head despite deep down in her heart she knew where this conversation was going. "What do you mean, you're not coming home? Of course you're coming home. Look, whatever happened with her was a mistake and I can…I can forgive you, but you're coming home."

This time, Alex too shakes her head as she squeezes her eyes shut to will away her emotions. "No Abbie, I'm not. I can't live like that anymore. I can't constantly being the only one who puts anything into are marriage. I can't always be the one financially supporting the two of us and I can't always be the one who actually gives a damn about trying. I'm so tired of doing this with you Abbie, and I'm not going to do it anymore."

Feeling like a barbed wire is slowly tightening around her heart, Abbie swallows the thick lump in her throat as she tries to find her voice. "I know I messed up a few times Alex, but everyone messes up sometimes and that's part of being in a relationship, isn't it? I'm trying super hard for us Alex, honest I am."

"No you're not. At least not hard enough. I can't be the only one supporting this marriage Abbie and I'm just so fucking tired of living like that! I can count on one hand the number of times that you've done something nice for me. For me! I have everything I could ever want here with Casey. She cares about me and she's attentive and she remembers things that are important to me. When you forgot that it was my birthday, she remembered. When we had that fight about the electricity, she saw I was upset and she took me to lunch and she could actually afford to take me to lunch! Abbie, she supports me and she's going to help me get my career to take off! I'm finally going to get to do the things that I want to do because I'm not busy taking care of someone else. Finally I've found someone who can take care of me and you just…you can't do that. You couldn't ever do that…"

Finally letting her tears fall, Abbie shakes her head as she forces herself to look away. "Then why did you marry me? Why were you even with me this long if you didn't think I could take care of you?"

Hanging her head, Alex gives a sad shrug in response. "It's a question that I've been asking myself a lot lately and I honestly haven't been able to come up with an answer."

"I saved for months and sold more than half of my belongings to have enough to buy you a decent engagement ring." Abbie murmurs, her voice cracking with emotion. "When I slipped it on your finger I was so embarrassed because it wasn't anything special but you said it was special to you because I had tried so hard. What happened to that?"

"I just…I found someone else! She makes me feel like I've never felt before and with her I don't feel like I'm…" Alex pauses as she tries to come up with the right word but it's time for being honest. "I don't feel like I'm settling with Casey…she wants to get married."

"Wow. Settling. Married." Abbie repeats, her eyes wide and glistening as the tears fall. "The night, after I took you to dinner, when I made love to you in the shower and we made love after that…you had never responded to my touch like that before, but it wasn't because of me, was it? You were thinking about her…" seeing Alex nod, she continues quietly. "Alex, I…I don't want this to be like this. You're the center of my world and I don't…I don't want to go home alone. Please tell me that there's something I can do to fix it."

"You can't…I'm sorry."

"Don't leave me…"

"It's done Abigail. I'm sorry." Alex says again as she moves to go back inside. "Please just…just leave while you still have some of your pride."

Shaking her head, Abbie tries to follow only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. Coming face to face with the woman that stole the love of her life, she tries to shove Casey away to go after Alex but she soon finds the redhead dragging her down the stairs and back into the lobby.

"Just get in your car and drive away." Casey instructs firmly as she gives the brunette a shove towards her car. "Get out of here."

Giving a spontaneous yell of frustration, Abbie moves forward and attempts to land a punch to Casey's nose, only for her arm to be twisted behind her back in painful quickness. "You stole my wife!" she yells, struggling as her tears pour down her cheeks. "You stole my wife you bitch!"

"No." Casey says firmly before she leans in to whisper into Abbie's ear. "You gave her to me, and now she's mine, and I can take care of her in all the ways that you can't and never will. Now go crawl back to your hole and worry about keeping your lights on."

Wincing at the pain in her shoulder, Abbie wants nothing more than to knock that smirk off of Casey's face. Gently massaging her shoulder she gathers what's left of her pride and slinks back to her car where she gets in and immediately begins pounding the steering wheel as if it's at fault for her troubles. She had come here with a sole intention of bringing her wife home and she isn't entirely sure that she can cope with the fact that she's probably never going to do such thing ever again.

* * *

><p>Serena is awoken by the pounding on her front door and she immediately grabs her bat from her bedside. Slowly slinking from her bedroom, she creeps up to the door and stands on her tip toes enough to look through the peephole, frowning when she sees who is on the other side.<p>

Quickly undoing the bolted locks, Serena pulls open the door to a puffy eyed trembling Abbie who looks as if she's been crying. "Abbie, what happened?"

"She was having an affair." The brunette croaks as she shuffles past the shorter woman and into the apartment. She immediately takes a seat on the edge of the sofa and drops her head into her hands as she continues to shake. "She's been having an affair right under my nose and I was too stupid to see it."

"Oh, Abbie…" Serena says quietly as her heart immediately breaks for the woman she has grown to call a good friend. She joins her on the sofa and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Can I get you anything?"

"Not unless you can get me my life back." Abbie jokes bitterly as she drags both hands through her hair. "I can't believe I was so stupid! It was right there! How she'd just leave and not tell me where she was going, how she would go on these 'business trips'. I just didn't think about it because I trust her and I never thought she would cheat on me. God, I'm such an idiot."

Shaking her head, Serena lifts Abbie's head and forces her to look at her. "You aren't an idiot. You are an extremely kind and talented woman with a big heart and if Alex doesn't want to recognize that, then that's her loss."

Wiping her eyes, Abbie takes a rather shaky deep breath as she realizes just breathing is causing her pain. "I love her so much Serena…I just…I can't believe I've lost her. I don't know what I'm supposed now."

"The only thing you can do." Serena explains gently. "You be sad for as long as you need to be, but eventually, you're going to have to pick yourself up and put yourself back together. Because I promise you that there is someone out there who deserves a good kind hearted woman like you and whoever that is, I know she'll be lucky to have you."

"How did you ever come to be so positive?" Abbie asks, smiling for the first time since she left the party.

"Years of practice." Serena responds with a grin as she bumps shoulders with the other woman before she stands. "Now let me make us some tea. It'll make you feel better."

"Tea doesn't solve the world's problems Serena…"

"It does in my world."

* * *

><p>A few evenings later, while Casey is busy finishing off the final portions of the expansion deal with Liz, Alex sets about cleaning out her office after submitting her letter of resignation. As she places her belongings into a single cardboard box, she is only made aware by the other presence in the room when a voice clears.<p>

"So I take it you've just stopped telling me things now." Kim states flatly as she folds her arms tightly across her chest.

"Fuck off, Kimberly." Alex responds with an exaggerated eye roll. "Last I checked I didn't report to you."

"True, but last I checked we were best friends." Kim retorts as she steps closer. "Or did you forget that minor little detail? Or did it just suddenly become so unimportant to you that it was that easy to forget?"

Sighing heavily, Alex puts down her box and holds out her hands. "What do you want from me, Kim, honestly? Here you are standing her bugging me about petty things that don't even matter."

Kim raises her eyebrows as she lets out a rather exaggerated 'oh' and nods her head. "So I see it now! Our friendship is a 'petty thing that doesn't even matter'! It all makes sense now!" she says in a faux voice of understanding before her face and tone darken collectively. "You know, ever since you got with Casey, you've really changed and you haven't changed for the better. I never thought I'd say this, but you definitely made the wrong choice when it comes to deciding who to be with."

"Since when did you become my conscience." Alex bites back, before chuckling mirthlessly. "I hardly think that I should be taking relationship advice from a slut."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Kim. You can hardly criticize me at all and you know it because you know that you have been up and down and around the block more times than you can probably even care to remember."

Falling silent, Kim shakes her head as a sad sigh escapes her lips. "I know that you don't mean that, and whatever spoiled spell Casey has you under is bound to wear off sooner or later and when it does, I'll be here."

"Right." Alex snorts as she picks up her box to leave.

"Are you ready…" Casey asks, annoyance evident in her voice as she appears in the doorway.

"Yes, I just had to finish packing up."

"Well hurry up." Casey snaps, startling the two women in the room. "Go wait in the car while I finish up here."

Alex frowns at the tone as she makes her way over to the door. "Well Kim and I weren't finished…"

"Well you are now." Casey responds tightly as she thrusts her finger towards the elevator. "Now go wait in the car!"

Snapping her mouth shut, Alex scowls deeply but does as she's told, leaving the other two women alone in the room. Casey's eyes darken in anger as she crosses the room and backs Kim into a corner. "I need you to stay out of our business."

"Alex has known me far longer than you so she is more of my business than yours." Kim retorts, trying not to let her fear show at the other woman's sudden change in demeanor.

"Well now she's my business and you need to stay away and I'm only going to tell you once." Casey threatens warningly. "You're smart. Listen to what I say."

"And if I don't?" Kim challenges, arching her eyebrow for good measure.

"Is that something you're really willing to test me on?" Casey smirks, slamming her hand against the wall right next to the brunette's head, causing her to squeak and flinch on reflex. "I didn't think so."

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to help me do this." Abbie states as she continues to rearrange the apartment and pack up Alex's things.<p>

"It's the least I could do since for all you've done for me." Serena states with a shrug as she proceeds to tape another box closed. "I couldn't stand the thought of you over here breaking down and doing this by yourself. The least I could do is give you someone to talk to while you're doing this."

Abbie smiles at this, though Serena can tell clearly how the smile doesn't quiet reach her eyes. Looking away, the brunette sighs as she moves yet another box to the center of the living room. "I didn't realize until just now how much stuff Alex really has in here. Guess more than half of everything really was hers."

"Well that just means that there will be more space for you." Serena supplies with a shrug as she moves to begin assembling another box that they can put stuff in. "Have you thought at all about what you're going to do next?"

"I've been trying to weigh my options." Abbie responds with another heavy yet tired sigh. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to afford a divorce lawyer right now. That's what really hurts about this, you know? Having to actually say the word divorce…I never really believed in divorce and I really thought that we would be together forever."

Serena hums as she nods her head in agreement. "I totally understand where you're coming from. I felt the exact same way with my ex. When we met she swept me off of my feet and the love she showed me was out of this world. Then as time progressed she begin showing how much she wanted to control me and when I defied that, she lost it. It begin happening more frequently. Something pissed her off, she took it out on me. She didn't get what she wanted, she took it out on me. Something was wrong with her work, she took it out on me. She just became a whole different person than the one I knew when she wooed me into being with her. She turned into a monster. I never once thought that another person could make me fear for my life like that before I met her."

Snorting Abbie shrugs as she tosses items into another box. "Yeah well, when I went to bring Alex home she had to make a point of how she has everything she's ever wanted. How Casey gives her this and Casey gives her that and Casey shows her this. Now that I think about it, I feel sick to my stomach."

Immediately something clicks in Serena's mind as her posture goes rigid and her head snaps to Abbie so fast that she nearly gets whiplash from the movement. "Abbie, did you just say Casey?" she asks. "As in Casey _Novak_?"

"Yeah…but what's it matter." Abbie mumbles with an indifferent shrug as she spins around and continues her work.

"Abbie!" Serena exclaims as she stands up from her spot on the floor and nearly trips over her own feet to get across the room where she grabs the brunette by the shoulders and spins her around. "Abbie, Casey Novak, is my ex-girlfriend."

It takes all of three seconds for the statement to register in Abbie's mind before she snags her keys and sprints out of the apartment with Serena trailing quickly behind her.

**So…it looks like Cavak took this one, but something tells me that victory isn't tasting so sweet right now…and something also tells me I am about to get a hell of a lot of all caps reviews….**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ah, alas, the final chapter, and no, I am not joking ;) **

**LexieCabot: If I recall correctly when you asked me if this would be A/C endgame I responded carefully by saying, yes it is an A/C story. I never said anything about endgame. And I didn't lie, it was an A/C story. Was mostly centered around Alex though but still.**

**Anyhow, last chapter! Enjoy!**

"You were extremely rude." Alex says firmly as she follows Casey into the bedroom. She has noticed that within the past few days the redhead's normal, cool demeanor has tuned to one of agitation and frankly it's been getting on her nerves. "When I'm having a conversation with someone you have no right to order me about like that."

"I have a right when you're wasting my time." Casey snaps back, nostrils flaring with anger before she rolls her eyes. "Besides, what use of time have you got for that bottom feeder anyway? She's no longer in your class Alex and you don't resort to lowering yourself to her standards. Especially not to socialize."

Alex raises her eyebrows in complete surprise as she shakes her head. "You need to calm down. First of all, that 'bottom feeder' you just so affectionately addressed just happens to be my best friend. Despite the fact that we may disagree on some things does not mean that she isn't going to be my best friend and that doesn't give you a right to talk about her like that. If I feel like socializing with her, I am going to."

Casey snorts mirthlessly at this before she folds her arms. "Well you aren't if you are going to be with me." she replies back, throwing up her hands in irate frustration. "Why are you defending her anyway? You are with me Alex, me. Are you choosing her over me? Is that it?"

"What are you even talking about right now!? Casey you're being childish!"

"Am I? Am I being childish when I'm the one who has to constantly feel like I'm looking over your shoulder just so you don't say the wrong thing or talk to the wrong people?!"

Looking at the redhead with incredulous disbelief, Alex's arms fall haphazardly to her sides as she once again slowly shakes her head in complete confusion. "What is going on with you right now?" she all but whispers with a frown of confusion still plastered across her face. "Why are you all of a sudden acting like this?"

"Because you're the one that doesn't know how to act, Alex!" Casey explains, stepping closer. "There's only so much I can give you before you gotta start figuring out how to act on your own. Associating with the wrong people is going to make you look bad and if you look bad then I look bad."

"When did you become so controlling?!" Alex exclaims, her face still showing that she wants answers. "And selfish? When is everything suddenly all about you!?"

"Everything is always about me Alex." Casey explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's my world and everyone else is just living in it as I could buy everyone and sell them back just to buy them another time."

"You don't own me." Alex spits venomously, completely taken off guard by the hard backhand that makes contact with her face. The blow is so hard the it sends her to her knees as she is so stunned that she doesn't have time to anticipate and defend herself against the oncoming blows.

* * *

><p>The sky is dark by the time Abbie reaches Casey's penthouse. "Stay in the car." She orders Serena firmly, her heart thumping loudly in her ears as she sprints into the building and into the stairwell as she deems the elevator to be far to slow as time is clearly of the essence at the moment and all she can do is hope that she isn't too late.<p>

Reaching the very top floor, Abbie gives the door a few good rams with her shoulder before managing it to rip it from its enforcing locks. The silence and faded darkness that she is met with is eerie and the only sound she can hear is the roaring in her ears and her heart pounding so heavily that she feels as if it's about to jump out of her chest.

"Alex?" she whispers carefully, moving about the living area as there is absolutely no sign of the blonde. Sighing quietly, she continues to move efficiently yet carefully while she continues to look for any signs of other inhabitants.

After looking about the living room, lounge and kitchen areas, Abbie proceeds up the stairs and into the first bedroom that she sees. Finding herself in what she assumes to be the master suite, her heart slams to a halt when she finds an unconscious Casey sprawled across the mattress with an empty bottle of expensive hard liquor hanging from her hand.

Shaking her head, she turns around to head out when she swears she hears a noise. Pausing, Abbie listens harder for the noise, her brows furrowing together when she just barely makes out the noise as faint groaning from the bathroom.

She proceeds into the large bathroom where she pokes her head around before her eyes land on the bathtub and her heart aches. Slowly approaching the tub, her hands begin to tremble as her eyes fall on the badly beaten and bruised woman lying haphazardly on the inside.

"Abbie?" Alex croaks, just barely able to open her left eye while the right one is practically swollen shut. Her vision is slightly blurry and as she raises her head to move, sharp pain shoots through her spine that causes her to whimper and slump back down into the tub.

"My god, what…what happened to you?" Abbie whispers, kneeling down to the side of the tub to get a better look at the blonde's injuries. She notices the split lip, swollen eye, the dark bruises at her cheeks and most importantly, the fractured nose.

"We had a fight…" Alex whispers, tears springing to her eyes and burning on their way down her face as the salt from her tears begin mixing with her cuts. "She got…she got so angry and first she slapped me and I yelled at her. Then she…then she…" Alex can only trail off as her body begins wracking itself with sobs which only serves to aid to her pain.

Standing up, Abbie gently lifts the other woman into her arms, a look of apology passing over her face as Alex nearly cries out from being jostled. As quickly as she possibly can she gets Alex out of that house and soon finds herself crossing the street to where she parked her car.

Once she reaches her car, she opens the back side door and gently lays Alex down in the back seat. Closing the door behind her, she then spins around and heads back towards the building, once again not bothering to take the stairs.

With her adrenaline pumping, Alex barges into the bedroom once again but this time she heads straight for the unconscious drunk woman. Grabbing Casey by her shirt, she jars her from her slumber for only a brief second of leeway before she lands a hard punch square to her face, knocking her into the end table.

"What the fuck!" Casey exclaims before she manages to get to her feet. Her eyes lock angrily on the brunette staring back at her and she gives her a firm but otherwise pitiful shove do to her drunken state. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Abbie manages to fend off of Casey's pitiful attacks though she manages to take a few well placed lucky hits. Their fight spills out onto the second floor landing before Abbie gives an aggravated yell and rams Casey, sending the both of them tumbling down the stairs in a mess of flying fists.

They both reach the bottom with audible thuds, both women feeling the impact of the roll from the stairs and the fall to the first floor. Seeing Casey crawl across the floor, Abbie just barely manages to dodge the lamp thrown straight at her head but she shade does manage to cut a small gash into her cheek.

Reaching the kitchen, Casey pulls a plate from the wrack, breaking it over Abbie's back which causes the brunette to flinch and yelp in pain. "You think you're just gonna barge into my house you stupid bitch," Casey slurs, seemingly unaware of the blood pouring down her nose.

With her rage from what this woman just did to Alex combining with the rage for what she did to Serena in the past, Abbie grabs Casey by her neck and rams her hard into the kitchen counter before ramming her face first into the refrigerator.

Throwing her onto the floor, Abbie straddles the redhead's waist pinning her in place before the punches just begin raining down. Tears of anger blur her vision as her punches continue and she can just barely recognize the feeling of bone shattering against her hand upon each impact. Blood begins staining the floor and her fists as Abbie continues, completely unaware of what she's doing. That is, until an unknown force throws her to the side.

"Abbie stop!" Serena exclaims as she quickly pulls the distraught brunette to her feet. "Abbie, she's not worth it. Please…she's just not worth it."

Glancing down, Abbie feels nearly sick to her stomach at the sight of what she did with her hands. Taking a deep breath as her heart rate slowly begins to calm, Abbie nods her head and moves past Serena to head out the door before she feels compelled to do anymore damage.

Risking a glance down, Serena sucks in an involuntary breath as she stares down at the woman she has been living in fear of for months on end now and how the tables have turned. She stares down at how this woman with a dashing smile and charming attitude is by far one of the most violent people she has ever come across was just beaten within near inches of her life. She is so busy being in shock that it nearly scares her half to death when that familiar voice speaks.

"Serena," Casey croaks, her eyes just barely visible through the blood caked across her face. A weak but sinister looking smile, probably due to the blood, splits her face as she stares up at the woman in her kitchen. "Serena, you came back."

"No. I didn't." Serena states firmly as she squares her shoulders. "And I'm never coming back."

"You don't mean that." Casey scoffs, frowning when the blonde steps over her to leave. "Serena!" she shouts angrily as she just barely manages to roll over onto her side. "Serena, damnit! Come back here you little bitch! Serena!"

**Present Day **

"But…" Jennifer begins, finding herself dabbing at her slightly unshed tears at the conclusion of the story. "What happened after that?"

"I wish I could say." The marriage counselor responds with a sad smile as she glances down at her hands. "But I'm not entirely sure of what happened after that on that particular night. I hope you understand the reason that I told you this story?"

Nodding, the shorter blonde drags a hand through her hair as she takes a deep breath. "That the grass isn't always greener on the other side." She chuckles despite her dampened mood. "And that I shouldn't run off towards someone else just because I feel like things are falling apart. That I should fight to fix them and not place all of the blame on her because a marriage requires two people. Not just one."

Smiling, Alex nods her head as she reaches over and takes Jennifer's hand. "And I advise the both of you to sit down and have a talk about both of your wants and goals for the future, that way you can come up with a plan and a compromise beforehand so you aren't stumbling on through life with no clue of what either of you want."

Giving Alex's hand a squeeze, Jennifer smiles as she rises from her chair. "Thank you so much for sharing your story with me." she explains softly. "It really shed light on my situation."

"It's my job to help." Alex responds before the two share a brief hug and brief talk about their next visit. As she heads to her desk to pack up her things for the day, she catches a glimpse out of the small window in her office to where she watches Jennifer run into her wife's arms and the two hold each other tightly, clearly whispering words of apology. The sight brings a small smile to her face.

With a small sigh, Alex grabs her purse and makes her way through the rundown office in which her service is offered. Normally she would opt for taking a cab home, but this time she opts for taking a walk as she finally has the courage built up to make a certain stop.

On her way home, she pauses on the sidewalk as she nearly walks past the newly opened art gallery. Peering through the glass windows, she spots a familiar brunette in an expensive tailored suit shaking hands with whom Alex just barely recognizes as some business executive. Taking a deep breath, she grips the strap of her purse with both hands before she slowly puts one foot in front of the other and walks inside.

Immediately her attention is drawn to the tiny blonde girl who can be no more than seven years old as she runs about the area, with what looks to be a model plane in her hand. Alex can't help but smile softly as she watches a taller version of the little girl chase after her all the while shouting 'Molly no running'." Alex's thoughts are jarred when she hears her name.

"Alex?" Abbie says in complete disbelief as she slowly makes her way over to the blonde lingering awkwardly in the doorway. She struggles with her words for a brief moment before chuckling quietly. "What're you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop in for a look…" Alex explains with a small shrug and tiny smile. "I saw the article in the paper about your grand opening and I've been meaning to swing by for a look. I just…you know…but the place looks really nice. I like it."

"Thanks…" Abbie responds, awkwardly shuffling her feet before she clears her throat. "So how are you?"

The question renders a pause from Alex before she sighs heavily and shrugs one again. "I'm managing." She responds with another tiny smile. At least it isn't a complete lie.

Before Abbie can respond, the blonde from before approaches the two and wraps her arms around Abbie's waist from behind, obviously having given up on chasing after the hyper active child. "I hope you've finished up your lunch meetings because your daughter claims that she's hungry." She purrs, placing a gentle kiss to the side of Abbie's neck before she notices Alex and a look of realization dawns upon her. "Oh. Um. Hello."

Clearing her throat, Abbie steps aside far enough to let the new comer into the conversation. "Alex you remember Serena."

"I do." Alex responds with a head nod and a smile. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you." Serena responds politely as she spins around just in time to scoop Molly into her arms causing her to squeal as the seven year old finds herself being tickled. "You take after your hyper Momma don't cha? Don't cha? Abbie, we'll just be in the back and you can come get us when you're done."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, I was just leaving." Alex speaks up, as she sends the family another small smile. "Really, I must be going."

"Okay…well it was nice seeing you." Abbie responds carefully as her eyes soften. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too." Alex answers, sending Abbie a smile one last time before she takes her leave, leaving behind the woman she once knew and the life she could probably could have had.

**Not all stories have happy endings you guys. Besides, I've written several stories for you guys that have had happy endings, what's one gonna do? I'll make it up to you though, I promise. Leave your thoughts! **


End file.
